As Long As We're Careful
by NaomilyWriter
Summary: Emily is a teenager at college when her new teacher turns out to be drop dead gorgeous, Naomi Campbell...What will happen when Emily begins to confide in Naomi? Will their relationship become inappropriate for the teacher/student kind? Or will Naomi say enough is enough? Let me know what you think! :D
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - Okay, this is my first fan fic so please be kind :D ill try to upload as often as possible! :D I haven't used any story line from skins, just the a-fricken-mazing characters.

Disclaimer - Unfortunately i don't own skins or any of the characters! :(

Chapter 1

Emily POV

"But mum! Its got nothing to do with you! You can't change who I am, or who I'm interested in!" I screamed at my mother who was yet again, giving me a lecture on who I should be dating.

"Yes, but Emily, Dear, it's just not acceptable, you're just going through a silly little phase and that girl isn't helping, now, toast or cereal?" Jenna asked dismissively.

"Leave Spencer out of this okay! And who are you to tell me its just a 'silly little phase', long ol' phase mother, 5 years. Besides, I'm 16! its about time you accept its who I am."

Jenna just lets out a sigh of exasperation.

"Alright Lezza what's got you so-" Katie said as she waltzed into the room but soon interrupted by Jenna.

"Katie, Darling, why don't you invite James for dinner this evening?"

"Erm, yeah, ill see if he can..." Katie said curiously, her mother never approved of 'James' who most people knew as Cook...So why was she inviting him around for dinner she thought.

"Ill invited Spence too then yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry Emily, but, its only a six seater table, what do you want me to do?" Jenna answered smugly.

"Eurgh, go fuck yourself!" I growled under her breath, I really didn't understand why my mother was being such a bitch, my dad was clearly accepting of my relationship with Spencer, or any girl in fact, as long as I was happy. Katie didn't care because she was never around any more and then James (her brother, not Cook) just perved on me.

I just left the house on my bright orange rust bucket that I was spending my time restoring, and headed to college.

When I got to college, I was fairly early, given my row with my homophobe mother, so I went to my locker, got my books for the day ahead, I had double English first, then Politics and History.

I was fairly excited for English as it was my favourite lesson and today would be the day I got a new teacher. The old one was a boring old fart and he must have been in his 50's, but he had a breakdown, so he left last week.

I didn't really mind the other 2 lessons as all of my crazy friends were in them, I was all alone in English.

History and Politics both included;

Pandora – Commonly known as Panda, the crazy girl who had a mental age of 10, who said incredibly dirty things but didn't even realise. She was with Thomas.

Effy – She was my best friend, she was extremely mysterious, didn't say much, but could read people with no difficulties. She was with Freddie, well screwing him anyway.

JJ – JJ was autistic but also genius-like. He got locked on but he was awfully kind and caring.

Freddie – Freddie was just Freddie, all he did was lust after Effy and smoke Weed.

Thomas – He was from the Congo and he was infatuated with Panda, and honestly, they were perfect together.

Then there was Katie (my twin sister who was just a slut, but still, I still couldn't stand up to her) and James a.k.a Cook, they were part of our group but just spent most of the time together.

That was my friendship group, they were all of my good friends and we did everything, partying, drug taking, everything and anything together.

When I got to English, I just sat down in my seat and waited for my lesson to begin. There was an enormous amount of chaos down the hall – presumably from students all searching through their lockers and rushing to their lessons.

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating, so I quickly popped out my phone and read the message on the screen.

_'Hey baby, how are you?' _I read the text off of my girlfriend Spencer, who attended a different college, I could realise Spencer was up for a chat but I wasn't keen to get into one considering the mood I was in, Angry with my mother, Jealous of my sister and Excited to meet my new teacher. So I being the kind soul I am, simply replied with no depth, 'I'm okay Spence, ill give you a text later, lessons just about to begin'. I felt a tiny bit bad - we hadn't been together that long, a month at the most – so I didn't really mind what she thought of me.

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_Oh! For fuck sake!_ I thought as I ripped out my phone from my pocket, _'Okay, Ill call you later babe' _Spencer was smitten with Me. I just smiled and was brought out of my thoughts by a cough and then a silence, I looked up and saw the most beautiful, breathtaking, heart stopping sight.

Stood in front of me, at the board, was a tall woman, I started from her feet, she was dressed in a casual manner, she had slightly worn converse on her feet, not tied, tucked. Then, she carried on her journey, up the longest most elegant legs, which were covered with dark blue skinny jeans, which also, showed the perfect shape and clung to her in the most incredible way possible, at this point, I was biting my lip, I carried on stripping the clothes off of this person, I presumed she was just a new girl, anyhow, I moved up to her torso, there was a 'Kings of Leon' band shirt which was half covered by a black leather jacket. _Perfect. _I thought.

When I got to the woman's face, I noticed the blondest hair I've ever seen, which was drawn into a messy pony tail, but with a neat quiff at the front. Then I noticed the eyes, Jesus fucking Christ, the eyes, they were the most brightest blue I'd ever seen, they were also warm, and made my tummy flutter.

Then, down the perfect nose, to the lips. That's when I panicked, I saw the smirk spread across those perfect, plump, red, kissable lips.

_Wow, this girl is just perfection–_ my thoughts were interrupted again, this time by a slight giggle, I shook herself out of my trance and finally realised, this woman I was undressing with my eyes was my teacher.

"Are you okay there?" The blonde teacher asked.

"um, yeah...I'm...um...fine" I embarrassedly stuttered out after being caught staring.

"Okay, well, if you are um fine" the teacher chuckled, "then pop your phone away and get ready to begin the lesson please" the teacher smiled and turned and began to write.

I watched as my teacher wrote on the board, N-a-o-m-i, I said in my head, Naomi, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady.

"Now, as we're at college level and I'm no different to you lot, you can call me Naomi, you respect me, I respect you, okay? I'm not strict, but if you fuck about then expect the punishment required okay, right, so, onwards."

Naomi POV

"Now, as we're at college level and I'm no different to you lot, you can call me Naomi, you respect me, I respect you, okay? I'm not strict, but if you fuck about then expect the punishment required okay, right, so, onwards." I said just to introduce myself as their new teacher and to let them know what kind of teacher I was, I was only 24 and this was my first teaching job fresh out of uni. I'm not entirely sure what the protocol is on swearing but I was the only adult in there so why the fuck not eh?

"Naomi?" somebody called out so I went to address them but the girl who was very much staring at me and on her phone at the start of the lesson caught my eye, she seemed...almost, upset? Maybe, I'm not sure, I'll ask her later if everything's okay, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to care about my students, and their well being or some shit like that.

So I just turned back to the boy who had called out my name,

"Yes?" I shortly answered, I hadn't learnt any of their names yet considering I'd only been in here for half an hour.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you, because, babe, you're the fittest teacher I've ever seen" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face, I assumed he was saying this for the attention of his peers.

So I just answered as I normally would when a little prick thinks he's being hilarious.

"Well, lets just put it this way, when you were still wetting yourself, I was in uni, so, considering that was 3 years ago, I'd say I'm 24." I said with a wink, and the whole class burst into giggles, except for 2, the quiet girl who was perving on me, and the boy I had just belittled and embarrassed. She was really quite intriguing.

The rest of the lesson was just simple, a few questions and some explaining, answering some questions, but that girl, she didn't say anything to anybody, she just sat there, making notes.

As it came to the end of the lesson, I began speaking.

"Right, so ill see you tomorrow so we can carry on where you left off with your old teacher" I said dismissively as the bell rang, it was now break, so I quickly took my chance, "Excuse me" I said to the girl that hadn't said anything other than telling me she was um fine.

"yeah?" she answered in a small husky voice, I didn't think that small girl had a voice that deep and low and husky.

She was small, dressed pretty similarly to me, just no leather jacket and a different t-shirt. She had vivid red hair, deep chocolate brown eyes that you'd get lost in. A cute little mouth with a dainty smile, a small button nose.

_Shit, I shouldn't be thinking like this. _I thought as I approached her.

Her name was Emily I think, when I called it from the register she didn't speak, just nodded.

"Emily, isn't it?" I asked hoping I'd got the right name, she just nodded, and when I raised an eyebrow questioningly, she continued...

"Erm, yeah, it is, Emily, that's it, just Emily, well, I suppose not just Emily, I have a middle name...and a last name...haha, but then again doesn't everybody? I mean-"

I cut her rambling off, I'm guessing she was nervous? Or worried she was in trouble for something.

"Emily!" I said, she just looked up and smiled shyly

"Sorry...I sometimes ramble when I'm nervous, not that I'm always nervous, just now, I think I don't really get-"

"Emily! You're doing it again!" I laughed to try and make her feel a bit more comfortable.

She just laughed with me, then shyly looked away like she'd been scolded or caught doing something she shouldn't have.

I sat down on the edge of the table opposite her and touched her shoulder (appropriately) and then I felt it, the surge of electricity just as we touched, it almost made me jolt, like a shock!

"Emily, is something wrong?" I asked her in a caring voice and looked up at me with those big brown eyes and then, a slight tear fell.

"No, nothings wrong" she said as she wiped a stray tear, I looked at her disbelievingly and she sighed.

"My mother is just getting on top of me" she said with a tired voice, but, with my little immature mind, I just looked at her with a quirked brow.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" She shouted as if she quickly had to clarify things, I knew what she meant of course, I was just trying to lighten the mood, and I did so, she gave a slight giggle.

"Okay, so do you want to talk about it?" I asked, hoping she would say yeah so I could find out some more about this small girl who seemed upset. And help of course.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked almost taken aback by my offer.

"Of course I don't, so go on, what's going on at home?"

"Well, my mother, if you can call it that is a homophobe, long story short."

"Okay, so how is she a homophobe, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind, she's just never been the accepting type, when I first started dating this-" ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*** she was cut off by her phone I presume it was, she glanced at me apologetically, and I nodded, telling her she could take the call.

'Hey Spence...Yeah, sorry I didn't reply...Yeah, I had to put it away...listen babe, can I call you back?...Na, I'm just with my teacher...okay, ill call you later...bye...yeah, you too.'

"Sorry about that" she looked like she was really gutted

"Oh, don't worry about it, Boyfriend?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind, but with the pet names and the you too, I could only assume that, that was the reply to I love you? Maybe, im not sure...she shook her head.

"No, far from it" she laughed awkwardly.

I tipped my head to ask her to continue, with the story but she must have thought I was asking her to tell me who was on the phone.

"Girlfriend, she's been texting me all morning and if I don't text her on my break, like straight away, she calls me" she said like she was annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, no, I wasn't intruding, I meant, to continue with the story" I laughed to break the tension.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, so when I first started dating Spence, my mother would throw a hissy fit but I just assumed she didn't like her, because usually she'd been okay with me seeing girls, not pleased, but not offensive, but one day she came home and erm..." she stopped and looked at her shoes clearly embarrassed, it made me curious as to what she was going to say.

"she caught me in a compromising position with Spence, so I guess that really hit home, you know, seeing your little girl with another girl between her legs haha" she stopped then, I think she realised what she had said, I felt a little awkward, that may have over stepped the boundary a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out" she said, and then grimaced at her words, nice pun Emily.

"It's okay, so what happened when it 'Hit home'?" I said, trying to take her mind off of her little slip up.

"well she doesn't her come around any more, especially not in the kitchen haha, and she tells me I'm going through I phase and she lets Katie bring her boyfriend 'round even though mum hates him because of the 'type of guy' he is, but, with Spence, there's not even a greeting or a smile and mum has started telling me she thinks I'm a stupid little girl and that it isn't acceptable" she said and she looked almost heart broken. When she said the part about the kitchen, I assume that's where she was caught. And I'm guessing this 'Katie' person was a sibling.

"Have you asked her why she's suddenly changed?" I asked...

"Yeah, but she just says 'Don't be silly Emily' and then that's it, do you think it's wrong? You know, being gay? Dad doesn't, neither do my friends, or Katie, nor Spence ha ha, she loves it, I cant really blame her either it is-" I coughed to interrupt her, making her realise she was about to overstep the mark again. So I just answered honestly.

"I probably shouldn't say this as you're my student Ems, but, I'm gay, and people who don't like it, well, they can fuck themselves, if they don't like it, then they know what to do, but with your mother, It's a lot more difficult, especially as she's your mother and even if she is the one being extremely rude and unacceptable, you still should respect her, _however_, you can't let her push and shove you around and let you feel like who or what you're doing" I stopped to wink "so, maybe just don't push it in her face, make sure she knows that you and this Spence figure, are together, or whatever you are but until she's properly comfortable with it, don't force it, and if she treats you differently because of it, then maybe you just shouldn't care what she-" ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **I was cut off by her phone again, I nodded to say she could take it yet again.

'Babe, I said I'd call you back...yeah I know...normally yeah...well I'm in the middle of something...no!...Jesus Christ Spence, not in the middle of somebody, in the middle of something...don't fucking cry...of course I'm only with you...what do you mean can I show you?...but we've never done _that...if_ you really want me to...calm down Spence...yeah I want to, when don't I...okay, well mums out after college to get dinner...yeah...you can...as long as you're gone when she gets back...because I don't want us getting caught again baby...okay...ill cya later...you too, bye.' _Okay, so was she just arranging a shag whilst she's sat in front of me? Jesus Christ, and what was 'that'? _I thought just as she put her phone away.

"I am so sorry, she just gets a bit clingy and worried..." Emily told me as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Not to worry, anyway, you'd better go, you know, other classes and stuff" I said in case we we welcomed with another phone call from the clingy worried 'Spence'.

"Oh...okay, I didn't mean to upset you?"

"No! You didn't...I don't want to talk up all of your break and it sounds like your girlfriend wants a chat"

"Oh, nah, don't worry about her, it's fine and I don't mind, my friends will probably be smoking anyhow" she said as if she didn't want our conversation to end.

Emily POV

_Me and Spence are going to have serious words later _I thought just after I had answered Naomi, Jesus, she was perfect.

"Okay, well if you are sure" she answered unsure

"Yes! I mean, yeah, of course I'm sure." I stated a bit too quickly and lowered my face to cover my blush

"...Okay...well, is there anything else you wanted to talk about other than your mother being stubborn and not accepting something great?" she said with a cheeky wink

"Yeah, kind of...I feel, a little...I dunno shy? I'm not really sure if it's appropriate though...?" I wasn't really sure how to go about this considering all my friends were 'friendly' with Spence.

"Okay, well, if it's anything about sex, I'd rather you didn't. But anything else, shoot" O_kay, now I'm thinking about sex with my English teacher...not good Emily._ I suddenly thought.

"Okay, well I wouldn't say it's about _sex _per Se, it is In '_that' _area, I was wondering...how do you break up with somebody that's totally smitten with-"

***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ***

'WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?' I practically screamed down the phone

'_Actually dear it's me, your mother and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that, now, please could you help with the shopping after you've finished?'_

'I have plans, sorry' I answered as coldly as possible

_'Oh, with that...'friend' of yours?' _Like I couldn't hear the emphasis on the word 'friend'

'Yes, with her, I have to go now, ill talk to you when I get home, bye' I soon ended the call.

I growled in frustration

"Sorry, she really knows how to piss me off"

"She calls you a lot, is that why you want to break up?" Naomi asked me, oh, she must have thought that was Spence again, I did at first...

"Oh, no, that was the beloved mother that's so awfully kind to me" I said sarcastically

"Oh so, quick then, your break is over soon, so continue"

"Okay, well she's just over protective with me and every time I'm even with another girl, she practically sits on my lap to say I'm hers, like a trophy. But because of how she is when it's just us, like she's caring, and like smoking hot, and she knows what to do, and wow man, her perfect ti-" Naomi very quickly cut me off

"Woah! Don't need that much detail Ems" fuck, I love that nickname she's called me twice now.

"Sorry, but yeah, she's totally smitten with me, according to everybody around me, and I'm discovering, the novetly's wearing off and I'm not actually into her..." I confessed and felt ashamed that I had lead this poor girl on. Naomi just looked like she was deep in thought

"Well as much as she's got nice 'aspects' of her, you need to be honest, before you get in to deep because she'll soon make you miserable and things well get dull, that's when people start cheating and finding better things" Naomi told me matter of factly

"So, I should end it?"

"It's entirely up to you, but hey" she stood up and touched my shoulder again, "be kind about it okay?"

Jesus this woman was a god send.

"Okay, thanks, ill see you tomorrow..." I began to get up and she walked to the front of the class, "and thanks, Naomi, it helped." she nodded to say it was okay, and just as I was walking out the door, I heard footsteps, quickly...then, Naomi hugged me and then she froze, I guess she'd realised what she'd done..

"Shit, I'm sorry, you just looked upset and like you needed a hug" she looked away embarrassed

"It's okay, thanks" I hugged her back

"Bye Em's" she said and that nickname made my heart swell

"Bye Naoms" I said not even thinking about what I was doing...

She just smiled and turned around...

_Shit, I think my schoolgirl crush had just begun, not only a schoolgirl **lesbian **crush, but a schoolgirl **lesbian **crush on a fucking **teacher.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay guys, 2nd chapter to this story, gets a little confusing and rushed towards the end but I want the next chapter to get straight on with another part!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own skins and i never will. :(**

Naomi POV

Okay, so, maybe I shouldn't have hugged her? And what was with that nickname? _Naoms?_

I think I liked it a little too much...

The smile on her face as she left too, that made me feel dizzy...

SORT YOUR SHIT OF '_Naoms' she's your student, you're her teacher. It's not allowed, you could get in serious shit, besides, you've got way too much to loose._

Or would it not be that bad? I mean, if nobody found out...NO! NAOMI, NO!

***KNOCK KNOCK* **I was brought out of my obscene thoughts by a knock at the door, I'd only been here for a day, not even that, so I hadn't really met anybody, but one of friends taught here,no, one of my best friendstaught here, that's how I got the job.

"Come in!" I shouted towards the door.

"Ah! Naomikins! You're here!" Ashley ran in screaming, literally ran in screaming...she jumped and hugged me and it took me back, having to catch her that I stumbled over and she ended up on top of me, it wasn't strange, we occasionally slept together when we got bored so it was all for shits and Giggs really.

"Think you might be squashing me Ash, you hear that? That's me choking." I faintly said to exaggerate my situation, she just laughed and shoved me back down as I started getting up...

"Aw, you don't normally mind" she said with a wink, that's true, I don't. The thing is, I'm not a relationship kind of person, I mean, I'm up for sex, meaningless sex, but the last time I had a relationship, it ended badly, she cheated on me with a girl called Sophia, stupid whore...and Ash was around to pick up the pieces, we've always been friends, since high school really, so about 10 years, we started sleeping together in the 2nd year we knew each other, the year I came out, and then, instantly, so did-

I was cut out of my memory's as a firm pair of lips were on mine, bearing in mind, she was still straddling me and now kissing me...I didn't care, I probably should have, considering it was my first day, but Ash, Ash was headmistress which meant I could probably get away with anything during college, so, me being the kinda girl I am, I turned us over, I hated being topped.

Our kisses soon intensified as I found her hands on my arse, and one of my hands groping her tit, and the other on her face...

"Who knew you'd be so rebellious Naomiki-"

"Oh fuck, shit sorry!" This husky sound cut of Ash's praises, and I frantically got up and smiled...Emily had come back into the room and seen me topping her headmistress whilst groping her...not good.

"Oh, hey Em's, you okay?" I asked trying to sound casual while Ash got up and sorted herself out and swiftly left the room, tidying her hair along the way.

"Yeah, I'm great, sorry, for you know...interrupting whatever that was..." Emily practically said this in a regretful tone, like she thought I'd be mad...

"It's fine Emily, I'm sorry you saw that, It shouldn't have happened, what can I do you for anyway?" briefly after I'd finished my sentence I realised the cheeky pun slipped out my mouth.

Emily chuckled...Just when I thought she couldn't get any sweeter...music to my ears.

"I was wondering if you was free? I have a free period now, and I was wondering if we could continue our chat from earlier?" as she said this, I saw a tear roll down her cheek, that's heartbreaking.

"Sure, I've got some reading to do, for your class tomorrow, but you can come sit and chat" I said with a smile to make her feel at ease.

"Okay, thanks. I am...sorry...by the way"

"Not to worry, Ash- I mean, Ashley should have known better, do you call her Ashley? I don't know what the protocol is around here?"

Emily's eyes just went wide! Shit, what had I said?

"That was Miss Smith? Shit, never knew she was into-"

"Shit, you didn't realise, can we keep this between us Ems? Don't know if she would get in trouble for sleeping with her colleague-" I'd said too much, Emily didn't need to know that! _Shit! Shit! Shit! Abort! Abort! Change the subject you twat!_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked hoping she would sense my awkwardness.

"Spencer...if you don't mind, it's just, I don't have anybody to talk to." she said sadly

"Sure, that's mine, no obscenities though okay?" I said with a wink, maybe I wanted to hear them? But I couldn't let them on so I just hoped she'd slip up.

"Aha, that's fine, don't think you'd be able to cope with them!" she said cheekily, shit Em, you're opening up and becoming yourself, fuck, not shy Emily is a lot more cute, and sexy. Shit.

"Okay, ***cough cough* **Why don't you have anybody to talk to?" I asked, hoping she would open up a bit more.

Emily POV

Fuck, I can't believe that, Naomi literally straddling my headmistress with her hand on her tit and her tongue down her throat...wait, did she say sleeping with her colleague? Damn, she's taken...is she though? She doesn't seem like the type for relationships, too secured, maybe they're just fooling around? I hope so, this jealousy feels like shit.

"...why don't you have anybody to talk to?" Naomi asked, so I'd give her the most honest answer I could.

"Well, Katie's never around, she's always either shopping or sleeping around, James is just a perv, Mum's a homophobe, Dad doesn't mind who I am as long as I'm happy, but he's always working. All my friends are fairly friendly with Spencer, apart from my best friend, Effy, but she doesn't really talk, she's pretty much psychic so she just reads me...and I can't talk to Spence about breaking up with Spence, and as you seem pretty understanding, you're easy to talk to so, I guess that leaves you" I said out of breath because I'd just pretty much described my friendships and relationship's.

"Okay, so Katie's your sibling? And James is her boyfriend?" Naomi asked confused, I almost laughed right there, I assume she said James wasn't related to me as he pervs.

"No, Katie's my twin, you got that right, but unfortunately, James is my younger brother" I ashamedly admitted...Naomi however coughed and spluttered...

"Sorry, did you say _your brother pervs on you?! _Jesus..." I just laughed and nodded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to mimic your family, but, that's not normal" she made a grimacing face "So Effy, she's your best friend and she doesn't get on with your girlfriend?"

I wish she hadn't asked this, I gave a defeated sigh.

"Yeah..." I said not really wanting to continue

"Whys that?" Naomi asked from her book, which I was glad of, I didn't want her to see me blushing, but, I guess she likes to look at you when you're replying.

"Well...me and Ef, we erm...used...to...you know? Fuck?" again, she coughed and spluttered

"Jesus Emily, bit bold there, okay, so you and Effy were '_involved' _and so Spencer gets jealous?"

"Sorry, I only said it like that because there was no emotion to it, so it was the best way to phrase it...yeah, pretty much, when Spencer found out, she went ape, we'd only started dating like a week before so when Freds blurted it out at the pub, she just freaked, I guess it's because of how close me and Ef still are but they haven't said a single word to each other since"

"That's a shame, that it was like that for you and Effy? Sorry, I didn't quite catch her name. So who's Freds? I assume his name is Freddie?" Naomi asked, like she was trying to place things in her mind, so, I assisted.

"Yeah, Effy, then Freddie is Effy's boyfriend. So he acts uncomfortable when me and Ef hang out, but we're friends so what he doesn't know wont hurt him" I said matter of factly.

"Jesus, so Effy's into both? And what do you mean _what he doesn't know won't hurt him?_"

she asked sounding like she already knew exactly what I meant.

"No, Effy is Effy, she's into 'people' and well, me and Ef aren't still sleeping together, I'd never cheat on Spence. But Effy is also sleeping with Freddie's sister, Karen." Naomi just went wide eyed at this.

"Fuck, that's messed up..." Naomi placed her hand on mine, and the surge of electricity made my hand ache, but in a good way. "I'm glad you haven't cheated, but have you tried to explain to Effy what she's doing is wrong?"

"Yeah, believe me, but she says the same thing every time..."

"Which is...?" I really didn't to have to say so I just mumbled it quickly.

"thatnobodywouldeverbeasgoodasfuckingherasiwas"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..?" I didn't know if she did hear me and wanted me to repeat my self, or if she was being genuine.

"I said, that nobody would ever be as good as fucking her as I was..." I began to trail off and averted her eyes, hoping we wouldn't lock.

"Oh." She said. That's all, dumbstruck? Gob smacked?

"Yeah, she's a bit of slut, but Freddie knows _that, _he just doesn't know his girlfriend and his sister are making monkey." I slipped Panda's expression in there to try and lighten the mood.

"You must be pretty good then!" she said and then froze like she'd suddenly realised what she'd said. "Sorry, I...um, should have said that." I was right, but I'm glad she had, lets me know she's thinking about me in that way right?

"Sorry, did you say 'making monkey'?" she said as an after thought.

"Yeah, my friend Panda says it, it's much nicer than using derogatory terms I think" I decided to let the other comment go as it would probably put images in my head which I didn't need right now.

"Panda? As in a black and white bear-type-thing?" I chuckled, that was cute

"No, Panda as in Pandora Moon, she wasn't here today, she's probably high or something, but she's in this English class, you called her name earlier?" I said hoping that it would spring some kind of realisation.

"Oh, yeah, Pandora Moon, I look forward to meeting her! She sounds very...Eclectic."

"Yeah, she says things like 'making monkey' and 'whizzer' and 'bonkers' so she's a bundle of laughs, she's also incredibly dirty minded, she just doesn't realise it."

"Right, okay! She sounds like she may make my list of favourite students!" Naomi said with a smirk and a wink

"Oooooh, who's on it so far?" I asked far too flirtatiously but, hey, what've I got to loose?

"You." is all she said, wow, was she flirting back?!

"I'm pleased. I should be expecting special treatment, Anyway, yeah, so that's why I have nobody to talk to" I said, trying to get back on topic, I didn't come here to flirt.

"Right, well maybe you will..." she said with a wink and she bit her lip "So, what did you want to talk about regarding Spencer?" She asked me and I couldn't stop staring at her mouth.

Naomi POV

Jesus, I was getting in way too deep, she was my student not my friend. The flirting too, where the fuck did that come from, we were actually joking about how good she was in bed, don't go there Naomi...bad news.

"Well, do you think I should end it with her?" Ems asked me...

"It really is up to you, if you love her, then no, but if you don't feel the slightest attraction, when you really shouldn't still be with her" I said as our conversation got a lot more serious.

"It's not that I'm not attracted to her, because she's amazing; she's clever, really pretty, good stamina" Emily said with a wink, too far Ems. "she's perfect, just not for me...she's not even like me, she cares about completely different stuff" She finished, I think realisation hit her; she should not be with this girl.

"Do what you think is best then" I said, trying to end the conversation as I wanted to get home on time.

"Okay, I will, I have to go now, Spence is coming 'round and I don't wanna get caught." Get Caught doing what exactly?

"Um, I know it's got nothing to do with me, but maybe if you're breaking up with her, you shouldn't do _that, _false hope 'n all" I said trying to make her realise it's gonna make it harder.

"Meh, I heard it's best type" Em said with a wink, angry break up sex, didn't have her pegged as that kind of girl. "Bye Naoms" she said with a wave and off she went, swinging those lovely hips...FUCK! Cut it out brain.

Finally my day was over, it'd been confusing...met a lovely student who I may be starting to crush on, but, that's it. _Obviously. _All I have to do is stay professional and keep my distance...

Just as I went to sit on the couch with the dog and a book, my laptop _pinged! _I headed towards the desk to grab it, as I sat down, I saw I had a message on my social networking site...It was from Ash, I didn't really want to read it in case I was in trouble, but I had to bite the bullet...

'_Hey Naomi, wanna go for some drinks?'_

Okay so that wasn't as bad I thought...

'Yeah sure, um, the pub around the corner from mine in an hour?' I suggested this as it was cheap and not far...

_'Yeah okay, see you then!'_

Right. Lets go get sorted

Okay! So I wasn't fucking expecting that...

_Emily is actually here with her friends and I think the girl who is literally sucking her face, must be the infamous 'Spence'._

I fucking hope she doesn't see/hear me, especially considering I'm with Ash, the person she walked in on me with...She must think we're dating, shit.

So, me and Ash are mid in conversation abut something or other, I'm not really paying attention as I'm watching Emily with this girl.

_She really isn't who I thought she was, she is straddling her girlfriend in the middle of the fucking room, kissing...no, let me re-phrase that, eating her girlfriend whilst her girlfriend (soon to be ex?) has her hand up her shirt?! What the fuck Emily..._

"_Naomi, you aren't even listening to me..."_Ashley interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"_See! I told you, you didn't hear what I said, who are you looking at?" _Shit, I can't tell her I'm gawking at a student...make something up quick!

"Oh, that hot brunette at the bar" I said, quickly looking at an actually _gorgeous _brunette at the bar.

"_Um, Naomi, that brunette is a student at our college..." _Ash told me wearily...

"Na! She looks way too old to be at college, she dresses like a slut too..." somebody just put an a hand on her arm, shit, It was Emily...is that _Effy?_

I was watching the exchange, that's way too flirty for 'just friends'. Did Emily lie to me? Was she still having a thing with Effy?

"_Yeah, she's called Effy or something? Rumour has it, she __**is **__a slut, I think those 2 are sleeping together, oh, wait..." _she looked up and her eyes followed the line of something... "_Yeah, they are_." she stated like I should have known.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked feeling quite jealous

"_Well, for starters, the redhead is clearly into her, look..." _I followed her gaze and Emily was pretty much undressing Effy with her eyes, looking at her the way she looked at me this morning.

"_And, the way Effy's hand is actually down Emily's jeans kind of gives it away a little" _What the fuck? I looked again and she was right, Effy's hand was in Emily's trousers...Jesus, at the fucking bar? With her girlfriend sat behind her? She's got the fucking audacity to do that?

"I can't believe they're doing that there?!" I whisper shouted.

"_Looks like they're going to go somewhere else...look" _I looked, Effy and Emily were heading towards the toilet, _whilst her fucking girlfriend was sat there!_

"She's going to fuck her in the toilet, whilst her girlfriend is sat right there?" I asked foolishly, I shouldn't know who her girlfriend is...

"That's_Emily Fitch's girlfriend?" _I nodded in reply...

"_Fuck, she's brave" _

"Why is she brave?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"_Emily and Effy are the school sluts. They were caught shagging in your English room a week or so back, Emily sleeps with pretty much everybody and she doesn't care who finds out, and she doesn't care where or who she does it with, then, Effy, that's her boyfriend Freddie? I think, I've seen them together but I'm not too sure, but Effy I think is sleeping with Freddie's sister? That's what I heard, but most of the time she's in-between Emily's legs so who knows" _SHIT. I was not expecting _**that. **_Ash just told me this like it was no big deal, how does she know this?

"How do you even know all that?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer but I need to find out.

"_Oh, I'm sleeping with her too" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. ASH WAS SLEEPING WITH EFFY?!

"Can't you get arrested for that?" I asked very shocked and wide eyed

"_Not if nobody finds out" _She told me with a cheeky wink.

"That's risky business ain't it? And don't you get upset she's sleeping with Emily too?"

"_What? No! Effy is far too risky, couldn't get away with it. Its __**Emily **__I'm with...when she came in earlier I'm surprised she didn't ask to join in" _she said like it was a common occurrence.

"Wait, you're sleeping with Emily?"

"_Yeah, she's fucking top in the sack, mint pair of tits too"_

"Oh okay then, do-"

"Naoms!" I turned to see who had shouted me, it was a very flushed drunk Emily, shit, not now, I don't want anything to do with her, she's a cheat, and a liar and she's fucking her headmistress.

"Oh, hey Emily." I said coldly like I was supposed to, dropping the nickname

"Ashley...can I have a lickle word?" she said drunkly to my friend, gesturing lickle with her forefinger and thumb.

"_Sure, Naomi, I'll be right back. Come on then Emilio!" _and with that they headed out together.

Emily POV

Wow, so mum was already at home so me and Spence just came to the pub, she's been all over me but Ef's here too, and I know I said I wasn't sleeping with her to Naomi but, who aren't I sleeping with?

So, me and Effy actually screwed in the pub toilets, with my girlfriend and her boyfriend outside...

I wasn't expecting what I saw when I returned though. _Naomi was here, and she must have seen EVERYTHING. And is that...Ashley she's with?! _See, I'm sleeping with her too, yeah, I know, she's my headmistress and I should know better, but it's fun and I know I had acted like I didn't know she was into girls, but you know, hides it away better but I'd had way too much to drink now so I wasn't really sure what I was doing.

"Ashley...can I have a lickle word?" I asked drunkly, I didn't really want to talk about what I was going to in front of _Naomi. _

She replied and told Naomi she'd be back soon.

We were stood outside and just as I was about to begin Ashley kissed me.

"Ash-" still kissing me

"Ash-" still kissing me

"Ashley!" stopped kissing me, I think it made be sober up.

"_What's the matter Emily?"_

"I don't think we should do this any more..." I said wearily just in case she was a crier.

"_Oh, why's that?" _

"I'm breaking up with Spence, stopping sleep around with you and Ef and everybody else" I clearly stated so there was no confusion. I wanted to change _for_ Naomi.

"_What? Why?"_

"Because I'm sick of being the person I am and I think I want a serious relationship"

"_Okay, well. I guess it's up to you...cya tomorrow then Emily"_

And with that she left, went back inside.

By the time I'd gotten home, I had broken up with Spence, as kindly as possible, told both Effy and Ashley I could sleep with them, gotten stupidly drunk and somehow made my way home.

When I got home, all hell broke loose until I had told 'mother' why I was actually late, then she totally relaxed and gave me a smile.

I went up to bed and found Katie and Cook shagging so I had to sleep in James' room because he was at Gordon McPhearson's.  
When I woke up in the morning, I felt like shit, but I got myself up and made myself beautiful because today I would be seeing Naomi..._I really need to learn her last name.._.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N So, this is more like the first chapter as a couple of people said they preferred the first but there was reason for the second chapter being like it was! :D honest. Uploading as often as possible..._

_Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own skins:(_

CHAPTER 3

Naomi POV  
_  
*_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **_Eurgh I really need to stop falling asleep on the couch. God, what a horrible dream...  
_"I'm coming!" I shouted as I got up from the sofa, where I had shortly dozed off after reading Ashley's message. _Thank god that was just a dream, I really hope Ems isn't like that.  
"Hurry...up...slut. You...didn't...reply...to...my...message" _Ash shouted to me through the letter box.  
I opened the door to a puffed out Ashley  
"Sup Ash?"  
"_I ran here...car broke down...you...didn't...reply." _she said in-between breaths and whilst panting.  
"Sorry...I guess I fell asleep, first day kinda took it out of me you know?"  
"_Oh, okay, so, I was gonna see if you fancied the pub?" _she asked, and after my nasty dream I thought was a bit close to reality, so I kindly rejected.  
"Actually, I'm gonna have an early night, if you don't mind...do some lesson prep for tomorrow?" I said hoping she wouldn't be offended.  
"_Oh, you're no fun! I'll see you tomorrow then" _She turned but then suddenly stopped.  
"_Did your student say anything to you about us?" _I assume she meant Ems.  
"She just apologized for interrupting, bye Ash" and with that, she went and I closed the door.  
I headed upstairs after grabbing a cup of tea, locking up and switching everything off. When I got upstairs, I ran a deep bubble bath and relaxed with a book.

The next morning...  
***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* **_I'm going to fucking break that alarm clo-_my thoughts were cut short by another, much happier thought, today I would see Emily and see her in full educational mode...hopefully that would sort my impure thoughts and make me realise she's my _student.  
_I finally got to college in my new DS3 that I naughtily brought from my student loan...oops. Never mind, I like to ride in style..._Emily's a style right? Wouldn't mind riding her...NO. STOP. Anyway, I got into my class room, set by books down on my mahogany desk...I bet Emily's red hair would look nice splayed over that desk, my desk.  
_IMPURE THOUGHTS, NAOMI, CUT IT OUT.

The college day began with a ring of a bell...indicating my first lesson...Emily's class...please be shy Emily...and sad, I can't cope with your smile and I was hoping her crazy friend 'Panda' wouldn't be in today because that husky voice would make me keel over. I put my head in my bag whilst all my students came in because my welcoming face looks like I'm seriously ill...like a straining face...almost, constipated?  
After all the commotion had died down, I popped my head out of my bag and stood up, looked around, specifically looking for Emily, but...she wasn't here? Was she just late? Or was she ill? Or did things go badly with her girlfriend?  
The class settled down, everybody was seated, everybody except her and her friend Panda. I told them to get their books out and their notepads and I began writing after quickly doing the register.  
Whilst I was writing a sentence '_Analyse the characters and each of their relationships from', _there was a knock at the door, I didn't bother turning around as I was writing so when a bouncy voice that I hadn't heard apologized for being late, I turned around to greet whoever it was, there was a blonde girl with bunches either side of her head, very bright coloured clothes, funny trainers and wait...a distraught Emily on her arm. This must be Panda.  
"Not to worry girls. You must be Panda?" I asked questioningly hoping she'd give me an answer. She didn't. She turned to Emily and said "_wow, she's whizzer young yeah" _so, yeah, this was Panda.  
"Thanks Panda, do you want to take your seats so you can get on with the lesson, thank you." Emily looked awful, just before she sat down, I called her. "Emily, please can I have a quick word outside?"  
she shyly nodded in response and followed me out.  
"_What have I done?" _she asked through sniffs and snuffles once we were in the hall.  
"Nothing Ems, you were just upset, everything okay?" Shit, drop the nickname, you're getting too friendly, remember, you are just concerned for her well-being.  
"_Yeah, everything is just fine, can I go back in now?" _she clearly didn't want to talk about it or tell me what was upsetting her so I decided to leave it.  
"Yeah, off you go" and she went back in.  
As I entered the class room I saw she'd speedily raced back to her seat along side Panda and they were in a strong hug, _I really hope she's okay..._  
The whole lesson she didn't say one word, didn't look up once, I tried catching her gaze but she didn't even look at me, she just nodded to Panda and looked at Panda's work, I was assuming she was copying what I had written on the board.  
When the lesson had finished, she packed up so quickly once I'd set homework and she just left, not a smile or a glance in my direction.

Emily POV

_God. Breaking up with Spencer was tough, she didn't understand why, when I explained to her, trying to be as possibly kind as I could, like Naomi had said to, and she just broke down in front of me...I didn't know what to do._

College was hard too, I turned up late to Naomi's lesson in tears because I was extremely tired and agitated, I tried to ignore her, and sneak in behind Panda when we turned up because knowing the mood I was in I would just snap. So when she asked me to go outside and talk to her, that's what I did, I don't think I've ever seen so much hurt and disappointment on somebody's face and she just left _it_ and me alone. I don't blame her, yesterday I was nice as pie, today I was being a cold bitch.  
After college, Effy rang me, I didn't speak to her last night or go to the pub because of everything that had happened with Spencer so, I answered.  
"_Emily, where have you been? You've been like M.I.A the last 24 hours, you didn't answer calls or texts and you didn't come to the pub or see me at break or lunch yesterday or today and you didn't say a word to anybody in any of our lessons today."  
_"Sorry, Ef, I broke up with Spence and crazy psycho bitch-" my conversation was cut short as I slammed into a soft squidgy object, oh, those were _boobs_ I just literally face planted...Fuck. Um, say something Emily, you just had your face in her chest, hang up the phone...say bye, say something.  
"Ef...I'll...call you later." I put the phone in my pocket "I'm so fucking sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going or listening, god I'm mortified."  
"_That's alright Em's" _that's when I realised it was Naomi I'd run into, _Naomi's boobs I'd face planted. _She sounded embarrassed. I was, god knew she was.  
"Oh fuck, sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry." I quickly rushed out.  
"_Yeah I'm okay, don't worry about it." _she lightly chuckled, clearly trying to kill the tension "_something on your mind Emily?" Jesus_, that was a caring tone.  
"Nope, nothing at all" before I even knew what was happening she'd gently wiped the fallen tear off of my cheek that I was completely unaware had shed, and pulled me into a tight hug.  
_God, she smelt good.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"_Yeah...please...I don't know what to do" I said between sobs, she looked really curious  
So she took my hand, it felt so good,_her hands were so soft _I thought as we were walking towards her classroom, once we were inside, she didn't let go.  
We sat down at one of the tables, I calmed down and stopped crying, once I was sure I could actually talk, I cleared my throat and began to talk...  
"When I got home yesterday, I called Spencer to tell her she could come round but she didn't answer her phone or any of her texts and I didn't want to wait, I needed to end it because it wasn't fair, so, I headed 'round there, to her house and when I got there, I let myself, I know what you're thinking, a key after a month really? No, she has one hidden so I can let myself in, so I did just that, but when I got in..." I began to cry and but Naomi rubbed my back and told me I didn't have to carry on but I wanted to...I needed to get it out, "when I got in, I could hear giggling, so I headed up the stairs and found myself staring at my girlfriend, going down on some slut. I couldn't say anything, I froze up so I just stayed and after a while I got my voice back, just after the slut she was fucking got her breath back and had opened her eyes and found me stood in the doorway, she asked Spencer who I was and Spencer told her she had no idea, screamed at me and told to get out. So, I did, but before I left, I explained to this lovely slut who had just finished coming on my girlfriend who I was and told Spence whatever we had was over and that I never loved her." I told Naomi and she looked appalled I began to think she was with me, because of how much detail I'd gone into and what I had said to Spencer before I'd left. I went to get up but she stopped me and and re-linked our hands and intertwined our fingers, the electricity that shot through my hands was astounding, this was pretty intimate.  
"I'm_so sorry Emily, what did you do after that?"  
"_That wasn't the worst part. I walked home and when I got there mother screwed at me for being late then when she noticed I had been crying, she asked if Spencer and I were okay, so then we had an argument about it, because all of a sudden she was acting like she cared, which she clearly didn't, so when I told her we'd broken up, she was ecstatic, her total demeanour just changed. She said '_Thank the heavens, you've finally come to your senses and realised this is a silly little phase' _so, after that we had yet _another _argument about my sexuality."  
"_Jesus, that sounds so rough, so that's why you've been so upset?" _I nodded  
"_Why didn't you tell me to mind my business? I wouldn't have asked you to come out if I'd known, you could have gone home you know?" _I felt so much better knowing she just cared.  
"No, it's fine, I'm sorry I snapped at you..." I guiltily said  
"_Nonsense, now, chin up! Don't let it get you down any more, technically, she saved you a job!" _Naomi told me with a chuckle, that's true, she did. "_Now, I shouldn't do this, but do you need a ride home?" _Really? I got to be totally alone with Naomi...

"Only if you're sure? I normally ride my moped here but Panda called for me this morning, that's why I was late, I'm really sorry about that too..."

"_Emily, it's fine, just don't make a habit of it 'kay, and yeah, I'm sure as long as it stays between us okay? I don't know if it's frowned upon or whatever but you're upset, and my favourite student so, it can be our little secret yeah?" _She sounded light hearted but it was said in a serious manor, she needed me to keep it quiet, of course I would, I don't know what I'd do if she got fired.

"Sure." simple enough right? All of a sudden we were leaving the classroom, hands still tangled together, walking towards her car...this all of a sudden felt very serious.

Just after we got in the car, before she was driving, she got her phone out and plugged it into the stereo in her car and handed it to me, "_Choose some music Ems, anything you want" _Shit, could she make me feel any more comfortable!?

"Sure..." I looked through her tracks "you have really good taste" I added, looking at the artists; The Rolling Stones, Guns 'n' Roses, Kings of Leon, Kasabian...dang this woman was hot.

"_Ready?" _she asked turning her key in the ignition and realising the handbrake.

"yeah, I am."

I had gotten so lost on the journey home, it only took 20 minutes, in that time we'd sung together and _shit, did she have an amazing voice, _and somehow, my hand had found my way to hers on the gear stick.

Naomi POV

Maybe this was a bad idea? Driving Ems home? I just felt so bad for her and everything that had happened in the last 24 hours...I don't think my dream could have been more wrong; she was so caring.

Her hand was on mine and I was rubbing her hand with my thumb, the way we had all of a sudden began holding hands and doing affectionate gestures like this needed to stop.

We pulled up just around the corner of her house, we'd spoken and she said the thought it was best so there was no questions and I of course, agreed.

Just as she was getting out, she turned to me...

"_Thanks Naoms, it means a lot that I can talk to you..."_

"Don't worry about it Ems. Ill see you Thursday yeah?" Shit. 2 whole days till I saw her again. And those nicknames sneaking back in...

FUCK, DONT DO THAT.

She leant over and gave a hug and I could see right down her shirt...then, I nearly missed it, the look in her eyes, they were so dark and filled with admiration and love...the warm fuzzy kind, not lust, or want, then...they flicked somewhere...

my lips...

Okay, so...I hope this was better than the 2nd chapter and I love a bit of a cliff hanger;)...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had work to do and I went to see the great gatsby, i deeply recommend it!**_

_**This chapter is quite short as i wanted to give you a filler until i had time tomorrow night to do a proper one, so here goes.**_

Chapter 4

Emily POV

_*Hiccup Hiccup* _

I can't fucking believe this...just as I leaned in, I hiccuped. I think Naomi was pulled out of her trance and suddenly realized how wrong all this was, she cleared her throat, straightened up and looked straight ahead of herself.

"_Goodnight Emily."_

"Um, night Naomi, thanks for the ride...see you soon?"

She nodded, and with that I got out the car.

I'm such a fucking dick. _Would we have kissed if it was for my hiccuping?_ _Maybe it was for the best? Did she just sleep around? Would I have just been another notch in her bedpost, and an inappropriate one at that?_

I heard her car pull away with a screech as I was entering the house, I turned around to see her speed off in the opposite direction to which we had approached.

As I put my key in the door, and twisted, my phone began to ring. I opened it without even looking at the caller ID so to say I was surprised was an understatement when I heard...

_'Emily...'_

'What do you want?'

_'Can you come over? I really think we should talk...'_

'What about Spencer? The way you cheated on me or the fact I wasn't at all into you...?'

'_You seemed to be pretty into me when you were screaming my name...anyway, all that is want I want to talk to you about' _she had a point...we did need to talk, and she was a good fuck, so with a huff, and a pause I told her,

'Fine! Okay, give me 20 minutes.'

and with that I ended the call...I didn't want to talk to her whilst driving my moped or telling my homophobic mother where I was going.

"Mum! I'm going to Spencer's for a while, ill be back later" I screamed through the letter box, I didn't want to face her, not after everything this morning and I quickly left as quick as I could without stopping, until...

I went to pull into the driveway Spencer shared with the house next door, and a black car pulled up, _Hmm...same car as-fuck._

Naomi was Spencer's neighbor that was the neighbor i'd heard climaxing and screaming people's names out? Almost a different name everyday? I knew I recognized her voice! I never really saw her though, just saw her letting people in and out. Jesus, she _really _did sleep around, wait, _does that mean she could hear me and Spence?_...within the midst of my thoughts, I had somehow allowed her to go first and hopped off of my bright orange restoration project, and taken my helmet off, I must have done it in a particular way, because now, Naomi was full on staring at me, eyes glued to me, so...I strung it out, after I'd taken my helmet off, I swung my vibrant red hair about, almost as if in slow motion, puffed it up a little and taken my jacket off very slowly...I think she may have been drooling...Yep, the next thing I heard confirmed it.

"_Shut your mouth Naomi, you're drooling, besides, she's __**my **__girlfriend, she's a minor, too young for you, sorry sweetie" _Spencer told her with a wink, I hadn't even realized she was stood there...

It took almost 2 minutes for Naoms to reply, but eventually she said...

"_Oh, so __**you're **__the Spencer I've been hearing about...I don't think she" she pointed to me, quite red faced "is your girlfriend anymore!" _She had a point, I wasn't Spencers girlfriend so I just stood by and let them argue, it was amusing, I mean, it proved they both cared about me...Spencer in a crazy possessive way and I think, Naomi in more than a teacher/student bond way, was she- _she was fucking jealous._

"_All naughty I hope" _Spencer winked at me and I gave a blush in return...

I went to butt in, "Spenc-"

I was cut of my a searing kiss...she forced her tongue into my mouth and started grabbing my tit, it was so forceful and filled with anger and jealousy, but before I could feel anything else, I pushed her off "_See, Emsie is still up for it, aren't you babe, it's why you came over"_

"_Really Emily? I thought after everything you would leave with a shred of dignity" _Naomi said this with a lot more resent behind it, like ashamed and disappointed that she thought I had come over for this...

I needed to stop this!

"Fuck you Spencer, people who love me and I love back only call me Emsie, you don't have the right any more, and don't fucking kiss me, you know full well why I'm here, to talk, you called me and asked me. And, Naomi, you clearly have no idea, I didn't come over for _that _but I'm hurt you think that's what I'm like. And dignity? Who are you talk about dignity, every time I'm here I hear you calling out a different girls name, so you, both, can shove it up your arse because I'm tired, so sick and tired." I felt so angry with both of them, I hated Spencer for who she'd turned me into, a bitter hateful person that wasn't a little ray of sunshine any more, happy no matter what, and I was so hurt by what Naomi had said...

"_Ems..."_

"_Baby..."_

They both called out at the same time as I clambered onto my moped and pulled my helmet on, I left my jacket, I wasn't sticking around...I backed out of the driveway and departed for Effy's, I couldn't deal with home so I'd go around there. I was always welcome there, both Effy and Anthea had told me...Tony was never there because of his accident and her father had left after he'd found out Anthea was screwing his boss.

Naomi POV

_Right, let's get tonight's events sorted..._

_Emily and I held hands on the way to the car and in the car_

_We had almost kissed_

_I drove off in a huff_

_When I finally got home, Emily was there, and on her moped (how the fuck did she find out where I lived?)_

_She looked fucking gorgeous and so hot with that leather jacket_

_The way she dismounted her bike got me a bit worked up_

_The slut that had cheated on her was my next door neighbor_

_I thought Emily was coming to sleep with her and said something I instantly regretted_

_She told us both where to stick it after her ex-slut and I had quarreled_

_Emily had also pretty much called me a slut_

_Emily had left upset_

I was going to have to talk to Emily tomorrow, that thought made me, shit myself, _figuratively._

"_How do you know 'Ems'" _Spencer, the slut from next door who slept with almost as many people as I _used _to asked me and really enunciated the nickname I had let slip out

"Oh, I'm her teacher. I take it you're the poor heart broken girl who cheated on her? More times than she knows, I may add..." I said sarcastically because I couldn't believe I hadn't put it together.

"_Yeah, well, I think, you gawking at her like that, is a bit inappropriate for who you are, and in front of her girlfriend...and I was cheating __**because **__I was heart broken, but Emsie wants me back, she told me, she called me a couple hours ago!" complete utter bullshit _I thought, _Emily was with me a couple hours ago... _I couldn't say that, she was right, it was inappropriate for me to look at Ems like that, let alone drive her home, hold hands AND nearly kiss.

"Okay Spencer! You and Emily should be very happy, you cheat on her, she doesn't love you...damn, I'm so jealous..." I said mockingly to hide it, _the truth, I was jealous._

She scoffed and went back inside and then it hit me...I had both seen and heard Emily Fitch having sex...through the walls and I had seen her in Spencer's garden, it was like a week ago, I can't believe I hadn't realized they were both in her garden sunbathing whilst I was pottering about in my room, and I looked out the window to see who was laughing and I had seen my next door neighbor knuckles deep in somebody...

I needed to get this image out of my head...

Only one thing for it...

Club.

I quickly got changed, and headed to the pub, little did I know, tonight was very much deja vu..._of what though?_

When I had sat down with my drink, I had heard a croaky, husky, broken voice, a voice I would recognize anywhere after all of our conversations...

The she was, in the arms of somebody with a harsh look on her face, soothing a sobbing Emily.

She had brown hair, very skinny, but not unhealthy. Smokey blue empty eyes, one's that would look right through you and an certain look on her face. _Effy?_

_Shit, this wasn't going to turn out like my dream was it?_

I, stupidly sneezed which caused Emily to look in my direction, then back, I saw her talking to the unusual figure, which shook her head, but then, Emily didn't turn back she whispered something in the girls ear, who nodded and dug around in her pocket, I was watching the whole exchange very observantly, the girl then pulled her hand out, put a- _was that a pill? _- put a pill on her tongue, them kissed Emily, I didn't want to watch this...Bad enough seeing Emily kissing, let alone taking drugs.

She suddenly got up and pulled her and her friend along to do the dance floor...I followed them with my eyes, and that was the most sexual, arousing dancing I think I've ever seen, they were so close and the grinding wasn't helping, neither was Emily having her neck sucked on, by- _wait, that wasn't her friend, that was..._a man.

I suddenly felt the urge to rush over and punch him for even getting that close to a drugged up, sweaty Emily, so, me being the hard faced cow I am, I went over and pulled Emily away from him, picked her up and took her into the toilets.

Not for anything else, other than to get her away, make her sober up a bit and apologize.

As I dropped her onto the counter where the sinks were placed, she looked up at me.

"_Fuck off! Let me go dance with Effy" _she drunkly asked ever so politely. Yeah, that was Effy.

"No, Emily. You need to sort yourself out, here-" I filled a glass up of water "- drink this."

She took it and drank it, then, I was so unaware of what was happening, she'd pulled me into her, I didn't want to pull away but I had to, but, before I did, she whispered,

"_Call Spence?" _She was breathing heavily and they breaths were shallow.

When she looked me in the face, I said "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"_Because I'm horny as fuck and she knows how to please me" _I needed Effy's help, I don't know where she was, and I had no idea why she wasn't in here caring for her friend.

I heard a strange noise and a thump...great. _Emily has fallen asleep on my shoulder..._

_A/N - I really hope they sort things out;) but what will Naomi do with a passed out drugged Emily?!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I told you i'd post another today, I hope you're all enjoying it! This chapter is my favourite so far, but, I hope there are better ones! :D thanks for reading! Might post another later tonight.

Naomi POV

Shit, what do I do, I can't leave her here, and I can't take her home because of her parents...wait, Effy...ill try and find her.  
I quickly got Ems phone out of her pocket, and searched for 'Effy' in Ems phone.  
She was saved as 'shit hot in bed Effy' was that a joke? Did Effy save herself as that, anyway, I text her...  
'Come to the toilets x' I debated putting a x but considering I was texting as Emily, I did.  
The toilet door swung open and Effy appeared. Emily still passed out with her head leant up against the wall.  
_"Who are you?"_ She asked, so I simply said,  
"Naomi" she smirked as if amused, had Emily told her who I was.  
I couldn't be bothered with her bullshit,  
"Your friend passed out after I got her away from the guy who was sucking her neck" I said as I passed Ems over to her.  
_"Right"_ she said disbelievingly, like I'm the one who was sucking on her neck, in the toilet, then Emily was passed out, shit. This looked awful.  
"Yeah, so, here you are" I said as I was beginning to leave  
_"I can't take her, I'm going to my boyfriends, she's your responsibility."_  
And with that she left. Fuck, I was stuck with a drugged passed out Emily, who was my student and under-age to be in a club anyway.  
So, I slapped her cheek lightly to wake her up and when she did, she wasn't fully aware, she listened to me though, I wasn't drunk, so I could drive.  
I told her to come with me and get in the car and on the way out of the club she fell asleep so I was pretty much carrying a dead weight Emily.  
I got her into the car, put her belt on and opened the window to give her some fresh air, fuck me it was cold.  
I still hadn't decided where I was going or what I was going to do with Ems...  
She woke up and began mumbling.  
_"What the fuck"_ I think she was sobering up but I was worried she was gonna be frightened she had woken up in the car with me, so.  
"Emily, is there anywhere you can go like this?" I asked, I was angry, she had passed out, her friend had left her and now I had to take care of her.  
_"Well, no."_ She still sounded drunk and she was edging over in her seat.  
She rested her head on me so I pushed her away, I didn't want her touching me. She was a bitch earlier.  
_"Come on Naoms, you know you want a cuddle"_ she told me whilst trying to put her hand on my leg, I pushed her away again and she looked hurt, offended and angry.  
"For fuck sake Emily, stop it. I'm your fucking teacher and you're only in here because of how fucking stupid you've been okay, so stop fucking about."  
_"Jesus, fine."_ And with that she turned away and looked out the window.  
I finally had an idea. I could take her to college and let her sleep it off. That way she wasn't at mine and I didn't have to take her home so that's where I took her.  
When we pulled up. She was fast asleep again so I just shouted her name and she awoke with a start  
"_What what! I'm awake!"_ Her eyes were wide- she looked cute. Like she was finally sober, she looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Get out, you're staying here" I said with no feelings, just cold like I was her carer.  
_"What the fuck? Why are we at college..?"_ She said as she got out my car.  
We began walking towards the door, luckily all the teachers had keys.  
"We are at college because you were stupid and took drugs. Let a guy suck on your neck and let his hands all over you, your best friend left you, nice fucking name in your phon-"  
_"You went through my fucking phone?!"_  
She was pissed at me, and I didn't care, I was furious with her.  
"No Emily, I text your friend to come and take care of you because you're a mess, and then when I try to sort you out, you ask for Spencer, then you try it on with me in the car and I can't take you home, so that's why we are at fucking college okay!" She was stunned  
_"I'm sorry."_ Is all she said,  
"Whatever Emily. You can't do this. I'm your teacher so sort yourself out."  
_"What the fuck is wrong with you Naomi?"_  
We were inside by now and in my classroom, I sat down and she stood far away from me, I was glad, I didn't want to have to look at her whilst we were fighting.  
"You, that's what's fucking wrong with me, you can't even fucking look after yourself and now I've put my job at risk okay, that's what's fucking wrong with me so sort your shit out"  
_"So you practically eye fucking me and almost kissing me wasn't putting your job at risk?"_ That pushed me over the edge, we were fighting like we were in a relationship. And we weren't.  
"Fuck you Emily. Take care of your drugged up self next time" and with that, I stormed out, I can't fucking believe her.

Emily POV

Shit, I'd woken up with Naomi shouting my name, then she briefly shouted at me why I was with her in the first place. Fucking Effy. And her phone name.  
I was feeling shit, and sad and angry and hurt at the way Naomi was acting, maybe she was pissed off, or drunk, or annoyed.  
I shouldn't have said anything I'd said tonight, I was treating her like shit and all she was doing was caring.  
She stormed out after I had said about her trying to kiss me, she hadn't tried, I was about to, but she realized what was about to happen was wrong.  
Now I'd fucked it all up. I literally cried myself to sleeping thinking about Naomi. Was she still here? Had she left me? Was she outside?  
I must have fallen asleep at some point because in the morning a coughing sound woke up me up, well, not really coughing somebody clearing their throat.  
I looked up to see a still pissed off Naomi. Why was she in such a bad mood?  
"Naoms..." I began, hoping we could talk.  
_"Get up Emily, I need to prep my lesson."_ Why was she being so cold towards me, I wanted to know so I asked.  
"Why are you being like this, you were fine with me yesterday, then after you gave me a ride" she looked at me incredulously, I guess I may have said the wrong term "I mean, a lift home, you've been offish."  
_"Just get out Emily"_  
So I did, my lessons didn't start for another hour so I ran home to get changed and grab my stuff. I ran out the classroom first changing a glance at Naomi but she her shoes had become very interesting.  
Why do I have to fuck things up?!  
When I got back, my English lesson was about to start, shit. It was a double with Naomi. Maybe she would be fine now? Just not a morning person? Or an evening person...?  
I went to my lesson and I got there before everybody else because I thought it would give me a chance to try and clear the air.  
I knocked on the door and walked in after being invited, she was alone so I started to talk.  
_"_Naomi-" she looked up at my voice, I guess she didn't know it was me...but she tilted her head to the side, towards the door and I turned to see what she was looking at, and there she was.  
I hadn't been home last night so I guess she got worried...  
_"Emsie, where the fuck have you been lezzer?_" Ah, how I did love my sister for coming in at all the wrong times...I was surprised to see her, you know, without Cook sucking on her lips, the ones on her face. Perv.  
"Um, I was at Spence-" Naomi got up and walked out. Maybe to give us some privacy, but the lesson was about to start so where was she going?  
"_What the fucks her problem? Anyway. Carry on..."_  
"Oh. Yeah. I was at Spencer's but we had an argument and then I went to Ef's and we went to the club by hers and then I got totally fucked and passed out" I told her nonchalantly wondering where Naomi had gone, I still didn't know if she was single, or seeing somebody. As far as I knew, she might be with Ashley...or, Miss Smith...?

"_Kay, just wanted to make sure you were okay bitch, love you" _and with that, out went Katie.

Naomi came back in chuckling whilst on the phone which was pressed in-between her delicate shoulder and her cute little ears, _I wonder who she was talking to? _And she had a cup in her hand, I went and sat in my seat as the lesson was due to start and I looked up at her so she turned around so she had her back to me. I tried to listen to the conversation she was having, and considering how close I sat, I could almost hear the other person perfectly!

'_Oh, come on Nai, it wasn't that funny. Besides, it was your mum, good old Gina didn't have anything to say, she just looked at it like it was something she saw everyday' _Naomi's mothers name was Gina...okay.

'Unless she's got one too, which totally makes me shudder at the thought of her having one, she's never ever seen one. Maybe she didn't realize what it was?' she laughed as she said it, I wonder what _it_ was...

'_Ha, maybe, hopefully, she didn't know I was 'round either so I just had to hide under the covers, imagine if she did that thing where twatty parents pull the quilt off to wake you up, that would've given her a fright!' _was she talking to a girlfriend? Or a shag?

God, was she doing this to make me uncomfortable and jealous?

'Oh, that wouldn't have bothered her, she's seen much worse.'

'_Oh yeah? Worse than seeing somebody's fingers inside their daughter? What could be worse than that?! Darling Betty would hit the roof!' _Yeah. I was right.

'Well...I can't really say _that _now, and ah, do send the mother my love! Anyway, my lesson's about to start babe, so I'll see you later?'

_'Ah, other ears around? Okay, I'll be around at 7?' _She was going to Naomi's at 7? 2 could play this game, maybe I'll just happen to be having a go with Spencer just then? Hmm. Spencer is always up for it. It's an idea, nope, it's a plan.

'Yeah...other ears that would happily get off to what else' she turned and looked at me 'yeah, 7 sounds good, gotta go, bye honey' okay! So pet names?! Really.

She put the phone down and headed to the door, and let everybody in...I watched all the students come in and she pulled Panda aside and spoke to her, Panda happily nodded and shouted 'wicked', Panda and her lil words!

She was gone for a 10 minutes, god knows what doing, Naomi had probably sent her away to make me lonely or make me pay for what I'd done, whatever the fuck that was, but she came back with a pile of books, and Naomi gave her a warm smile, god I missed that. It had only been like this for a day or so, but, I missed it so fucking much.

Naomi was being horrid, she was in an awful mood, much like earlier, but so different to when she was on the phone.

"_Emily, what do you think the author meant by this?" _She said this as she smirked, obviously knowing it was a hard question, and it was unfair, I was a student. She couldn't treat me differently so I'd give just as much of a sarcastic answer.

"I think he meant that older people who act superior are much more to blame when things go wrong, they can be twat's you know? Only care about themselves, so when things don't go their way or certain things happen, they feel the need to act like stuck up cunts all the time." I finished and looked at her harshly, her fully knowing I'd just verbally assaulted her. Rude it was, and in front of her class.

"_Get out." _Is all she said and pointed to the door, she stood by it and as I passed, I whispered,

"Don't you want me to stay? Maybe you can have another dirty conversation whilst I'm around" I threw her a wink and waltzed out, she followed me, shit. I wasn't expecting that.

This was awkward, she was leading me somewhere, around a cubby hole.

"This more your scene? Better than a grubby toilet I suppose" I offered as I looked around as if examining it.

"_Why are you being like this! You've changed Emily, ever since..." _she stopped, I looked at her telling her to continue, I looked around to see why she had got silent, but when I looked back, all I saw were her eyes, her pupils were so big and filled with anger and want, but love all at the same time, they were black, the next thing I noticed was the way they flickered to my lips and she absent mindedly licked hers, and all of a sudden, I was being pulled away, she pushed me into a cupboard and locked the door, pushed me against the wall on looked at my lips again, there was hardly any blue now, just big, black pupils filled with want.

"_I can't...I can't not do it..." _she whispered, around an 2cm from my lips, I could feel her breath on them, I slipped my tongue out, and swiped across them, readying myself for what was about to happen.

A/N - Ooooh! Is it finally gonna happen? Let me know what you think! Thankyou guys for the reviews! :D I appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N - I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN A LONG TIME GUYS._**

**_I've been super busy! :( but, I am extremely thankful for all the helpful reviews! :D I'm really enjoying writing this, let me know what you think please :D_**

**_p.s_**_ marsupial1974. Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I love reading what you think! :D_

Chapter six

Emily POV

I could feel her breath on my lips still, and she was just staring into my eyes, I edged forwards, my heart rate rocketing to the sky, I've never felt this way before, this was a lot more real than the car.

She slowly leaned in, as did I, and our lips slightly grazed, and then her lips began to move against mine softy.

I could feel her lip trembling; Nerves, fright, passion.

I moved mine back as she took my bottom lip between hers. My hands left my sides and I found them weaving into her hair, one hand on her cheek, the other in her silky blonde hair, it really was a soft as it seemed.

I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for access, which I granted, and her hands when to my hips and that moment then, I knew there was no going back.

I pushed her backwards to the wall, and our tongues were in a deep frenzy, but still peacefully gliding over one another.

She readjusted her stance and one of her legs were in-between mine, and I let out a deep moan that I hoped would stay in the back of my throat, it wasn't loud, almost a hum which I can assure you, she felt as well as heard; I know this because her hand slowly crept off of my hip and it went behind my neck as she held on.

She moved her leg and it rubbed just against my crotch, and this time the groan came from her.

"_Emily..." _she whispered in a low voice which just made the ocean in-between my legs increase a vast amount.

"Yyyeah" I answered not really wanting to break the kiss

"_this...can't...go...any...further..." _she said this in-between kisses, what did she mean?

I suddenly stopped kissing her and backed away.

The hurt in her eyes broke my heart, she looked so lonely... "_where are you going?" _

"You um, said this couldn't go any further..." I regretfully said knowing our first kiss was over.

"_Oh, I meant past us, our secret kinda thing, you know, you being a student, me being a teacher...but, if you don't want it to go any further than this, that's fine"_

Oh. I wasn't expecting that, there was only 5 years between us, me being 17 next week...that didn't matter, but the student/teacher thing, we had to be careful.

"Oh. Okay, I want it to go further...I really...um...like you." I was looking at the floor, frightened to what her reaction would be.

She let out a sigh and rushed over, grabbed my bum and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, she carried me over to a desk that was in the cupboard. It was level with her belly button so I kept my legs wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer, she rested her forehead on mine and looked deep into my eyes, her eyes were so warm, and you could see emotion.

She leant in and kissed me again softly, it quickly turned into fast and deep kissing as we were both breathing heavily and our tongues were in each others mouths again.

"Naomi." I breathed out in a dreamy sigh, but then, the kissing stopped.

She pulled back and began sucking on my neck...she didn't leave a mark though. _Thankfully. _

She came back up and whispered in my ear, "_You're so beautiful" _and started nibbling my ear lobe.

Then, we both jumped out of our trance as the door shook, and the handle wiggled, we both panicked as a welsh voice came through the door...

"_Why is this door locked?"_

SHIT.

Okay, so, this had to end sooner or later anyway, considering we are at college and in the middle of a lesson..._shit, forgot about that._

"_I don't know Doug, the lock keeps playing up...it's happened a few times recently..." Good thinking batman_

"_Okay, well, open up, I need some exercise books."_

"_Sure!" _

She turned to me, "_Sorry babe, I'll talk to you later yeah?" she said it in a hushed voice_

"Yeah um, okay!" feeling all a bit new to this.

She swiftly sorted herself out, considering my hands had been in her hair and we had been in a heavy make out session, I followed on, sorting myself out too.

Grabbed a few unnecessary books to make it look like we were in here for a reason; not just to kiss.

_Would it have gone any further?_

She swiftly unlocked the door and we were both faced with a curious Doug.

"_Oh, hello Emily. What are you doing in here with Miss Campbell?"_

_SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S HER LAST FUCKING NAME?! AS IN...WAIT. Naomi Campbell...oh, god, this was too good to not question her on._

She looked scared, like I wasn't going to have an excuse?!

"Oh, I was helping her grab some books and when I came in, the light was off, and as I came in first, never in here before, I didn't even know there was a light! We could see though, light from underneath the door!" I told him in a very believable voice, and he believed me.

"_Oh right! Well, what a terrific student you are!"_

"_Isn't she!" _Naomi looked at me with a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

Shit she was so fucking hot when she did that...

"_Right, off you both pop, back to your lesson..." _we turned around and headed for the door, until Doug stopped us- well Naomi, and these words scared me, well not so much scared, just upset me.

"_Ashl-oh, Miss Smith was looking for you this morning, she said something about 'you wanting it?' what did you want Naomi?"_

She looked at me...with, wait, was she nervous? Nervous that I'd storm out.

"_Probably the book she was reading..." _She said whilst looking down, neither looking Me or Doug in the eye.

He nodded and smiled and I heard Naomi scuffle around, I didn't know if she was waiting for me to leave, so I did.

As soon as I got our the door, I began to run. I heard her call me, but I didn't stop, I needed to get away from her, and her bullshit before I properly fell for her, I couldn't. Not when I knew what she was like.

"_Emily!..Emily!...EMILY!" _I heard her calling, why was she? She obviously didn't care, she didn't look at me after we kissed and I just knew it was a mistake. So I just didn't stop running...I knew exactly where I'd go.

Naomi POV

"Emily!..Emily!...EMILY!" She didn't even turn back, or slow down. What the fuck was that all about?

I think that was _honestly, _the best kiss I'd ever had, it had so much warmth and passion and emotion in it, she wasn't just a fuck, she meant something to me...she was _Emily._

Normally I was the one who ran, what made her run?

_Shit, maybe she thought I was still screwing Ash?_

_That would upset her right? The fact that I just heatedly made out with her, I mean, she told me she liked me right?_

_FUCK. SHE LIKES ME?_

I couldn't chase after her, I had a class to teach, obviously Ems was more important but me running after her would make things a lot more clearer to the outsiders.

So, I turned back to my class and walked, slowly, thinking things over. Thinking about what I could say to Emily...was there anything I could say? Where had she gone? Who was she with? Does she have a special place? I knew where I went when I was sad, but nobody knew about that place.

I walked into my class room and was faced with a few questions...

"_Where'd you go?"_

"_Where's Emily?"_

"_Is she coming back?"_

"_Did you take her to Miss Smith?" _

All these questions coming at me at once; they all obviously cared about Ems.

One person specifically, _Panda. _I don't know what or even if Ems had said anything, but they were best friends, so I'd just make it seem like I was curious, no personal feelings or relationship's _to my fucking student._

"Pandora? Can I have a quick word please"

"_Whizzer. Sure, by the way Naomi you can call me;_

_Panda or Pandora if you like or maybe Panda Pops._

_Emsy calls me Panda Pops, then again, so does Efs and Freds, and JJ, and Katie...and cook...so do all my lovelies come to think of it!"_

"Okay, _Panda, _do you know where Emily is? It's just, she was a bit upset earlier and she stormed off, I did try calling her but she just left."

"_Oh, I don't know, she's probably either, erm, well I don't know how much I can say..."_

"Panda, you won't get in trouble for anything you say, and I won't tell her you said _anything _okay?"

She looked very deep in thought, then began...

"_Okay, well, I think when she's upset she either likes to surf 'n' turf, eat those magic cakes or plays football" _Surf 'n' turf? What the fuck is that? Tennis? And Ems plays football? God, I don't know a single thing about her.

Panda must have seen my confusion...

"_What? Did I say something wrong?"_

"Surf 'n' turf?"

"_Sex"_

Oh, of course. Emily fucks when she's sad or mad, great.

"Oh" I swallowed deeply.

"_Yeah, surfs 'n' turfs with Spencer, she's our little muff monkey Emsy is! Loves it! It was really funny, I walked in once whilst she was making monkey and it looked so different to our making monkey...no manly parts yanoo! Well, I asked her to explain but she told me to get out, in the nicest possible way of course, Emsy would never be mean to anybody, except for Katie maybe, they are so different, but after Emsy finished she asked if I was okay and said she was sorry for shouting and then I asked her why she was a muff monkey and she said she didn't have any choice over it, but she was glad, she loved 'it' apparently, she said it's much better and gives you a screa-"_

"WOW Panda, I think that's enough" I wanted to hear more about Ems obviously, but I didn't want Panda to know that. So;

"So, either Football, magic cakes" I presumed she meant drugs? "or, you know..._that"_

"_Yeah! Or..." _she looked deep in thought _again "with JJ. They are the bestest friends other than her and Ef"_

"Thank you Panda, you can sit down now."

"_Smashing." _she turned around and began to walk off, but then she rushed back. _Grreeat._

"_Emsy just text, she asked me to go meet her, can I?" _I thought it was better Panda missing some of my lesson than Ems being alone, drunk, or drugged..._Emily drugged...JESUS. _Panda also being with Ems would stop her having sex with anybody else too...

"Yeah, of course! Go!" I quickly rushed her...

I wonder if Ems was okay? It was what, Thursday now, which means, I wouldn't see her till Monday, hmm...well, I kinda knows where she lives but that's too personal, she obviously doesn't want to see me...and she knows where I live too, because of her whorish ex.

The day finally finished after ages, considering Emily's class was my first, which meant: A) The pub wouldn't be open

B) She wouldn't sleep with Spencer because she had college

But, that also meant,

A) She'd be done with Panda sooner...

B) I had thought about her all day.

I left college and headed and the sight I saw made my stomach flip...seriously, what the fuck!?

There it was...

**_A/N - So, how was it? I struggled with this a bit!_**

**_Please leave a review! You fuel my writing fire! :D_**

**_Good OR Bad!_**

**_Thanks ;D_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note...Sorry it's been a while! Been getting super duper excited for Skins Fire! Saw the released photos today...no tears or blood...i think NAOMILY may be safe. Phew!**_

_**I love you all so much for reading and reviewing...it means so much!**_

Chapter 7

Spencer POV

_**'I'm not saying its your fault Although you could have done more Oh you're so naive yet so' **_Jesus Christ I need to stop listening to this song.  
Fucking hell Spence. Way to fuck things up with Emily. You twat. Fancy letting her go!

I need some fucking fresh air. I walked over to my window...  
What the fuck? I thought as I peered out and saw a bright orange moped..._Emily's moped._  
Did she want me back?  
She wasn't around though...wasn't on her bike or stood by it.  
I know. I'll call her...  
I waited for her to answer.  
'Emily!'  
_'Hey Spencer, what's up?_' She said half heartedly, as if her mind was somewhere else  
'Nothing I can-' I was interrupted by another voice. I couldn't really hear it though so I couldn't decipher who it was.  
_'-erm, w-what are you doing?'_ that nervous unsure voice said on the other end.  
_'Spencer, I have to go. I'll call you later'_ and with that the line went dead...who was that? Obviously walking distance considering she had left her moped here.

Naomi POV

"Erm, w-what are you doing?"  
Emily was sat on my doorstep. She was actually here...I was so pissed when I saw her moped, I thought she had gone back into those dumb sluts arms.

She looked up at my voice and I could tell she'd been crying, I desperately wanted to go and hug her but I couldn't; for so many reasons.

She had run, she didn't even tell me why. I couldn't hug her out in the open, especially not here, especially not with her ex slut next door.

"_I didn't know what else to do..." _Her voice was so tiny.

"Emily, you can't just come here like this" It was true, she couldn't

"_O-okay, I'll just be off then" _she was just putting her helmet on and I went against my better judgement.

"Come on then, in you come" shaking my head whilst saying so.

"_No, It's fine, I don't want to be burden, besides, Spence called me just before you got here so I'll just go there..." _

"Ems-"

"_I just wanted to talk, but I'll see you another t-"_

I cut her off. I walked quickly towards her, kissing her with all my might, releasing my keys from my grip to cup her face. She leant into my palm and I decided then. I wasn't going to deepen the kiss, not without knowing what she'd come to say, and not on my doorstep. I pulled away and looked at her; her eyes still shut and she let out a sigh of content.

"Come in, I think we need to talk" I said whilst breathing heavily

"_Are you sure?"_

"Very."

I dropped my hands from her face after still realizing I was still cupping her perfect rose red cheeks.

I unlocked the door after quickly picking my keys up and giggling nervously. _How did I go about this? Do I act like we've kissed 3 times? Do I act as if I am her teacher (which I am obviously, which is why this is so difficult). Do I act like we're friends and nothings happened? I'll just say, _

"Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna go get changed" I said, feeling the need to excuse myself to calm myself down before smoke starts coming off of my brain from over powering.

I quickly ran to my room, threw off my shirt and put another one with a comfy hoody, I needed a reason, but I didn't _actually _need to change so eh, just swap some clothes over.

I went into the bathroom, splashed some cold water over my face, redid my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head and redid my mascara...after splashing water all over myself, I didn't want to look like a panda. _Shit, I didn't mean Ems friend Panda, I wasn't saying she looked like shit. Oh fuck off brain._

I threw my slippers on and headed down stairs, I went down slowly so I didn't alarm Ems.

As I stepped into the living room, I saw Emily looking at some photo's.

My house was pretty modern, there wasn't really any clutter, just comforts; candles, a few blankets on the corner sofa, photos. That's it really.

I walked up to Ems and she must have heard me approaching because she turned to look at me with a really stupid grin on her face, _God, that smile. _She had obviously lightened up from earlier.

_God, please don't do that! You're too fucking sexy but cute when you do that. _

_She did it. _Emily bit her lip. I was doomed.

"What?" I asked noticing she was trying not to say something...

"_Is that you?" _she pointed behind her carelessly, like, she wanted to see my reaction. I followed her finger, and I assume, she was pointing to a photograph of a small naked child. _FUCK._

I blushed an excessive amount before releasing a breath.

"Yep, that's me. Mum made me have it up, but we don't need to look at those..."

"_Aw, you were so cute!"_

"Were?" shit, flirting. The conversations we have had were normally do with her or school – never me.

"_Don't worry, you still are!" _she assured me with a wink and a husky throaty giggle.

"Good. Want anything to drink?"

"_Yeah sure."_

"Be good if you told me what you like Ems...?" damn it! Fucking nickname.

"_Oh shit, yeah...do you have any juice?" _Shit, I forgot she wasn't old enough, this all just became very real. Then again, maybe she was almost 17?

"Yeah, you can have wine or beer if you'd like? I won't tell anybody!" a cheeky wink for good measures. That sounded a bit like a trap. Here, my young student, come to my house and kiss me and then drink some alcohol.

"_I'll stick with the juice, gotta drive Naoms!" _Right, good, sensible.

"Okay, I'll be right back, unless you wanna sit in the kitchen, its a bit chilly in here?" please say the kitchen, it's more bright, less intimate, I would have to sit opposite you which means there wouldn't be any brief breathtaking moments where our skin touches.

"_Sure!" _

She followed me through to the kitchen, which had a centre island in the middle, seats either side, I only _needed _2, no family, not yet anyway. And it was only really ever me and Ashley who sat here, or me and Mum.

She pulled out the chair and almost jumped onto it, okay, that was seriously fucking cute. The shortness, my pocket sized Ems. _The fuck? My?_

I put some music on, I wisely chose it, I didn't want her thinking I was one of those mainstream cunts that listened to shitty charts toppers, so, for good measures, I put some Kings Of Leon on.

Right:

_Not Sex On Fire_

_Not Use Somebody _

_Ah! Revelry, that was a good one._

She smiled and nodded approvingly at my choice of music as I began making drinks, I was only having coffee. I wanted to stay sober.

"Bits or no bits?" holding up the carton so she knew I wasn't just asking a random question.

"_Oh god, why do you even have one with bits in!? It's just wrong!" _she grimaced but in a light hearted way.

"Guests, you know, like having something to offer them" she just smirked.

"So no bits?"

A nod.

"Good choice. I may have had to ask you to leave."

I gave her the glass of juice to drink whilst I continued to make my coffee. Whilst I was setting up my cup and putting my coffee and sugar in it, I sneakily looked around at her and she saw me and just grinned.

I thought it would better off to start whilst I was doing something else so it didn't get too awkward, I needed to find out what the fuck was up with her, it was like she was bi polar.

"So Ems, what did you want to talk about? You being rude, us kissing, or you running?" I didn't mean for it to come out as harsh and cold as that, but I guess it was the words. She looked shocked to hear that kind of tone, but I didn't regret it when I saw the hurt in her eyes, I didn't want to hurt her, but she hurt me running today. I was worried.

"_All of it..." _she had averted her eyes to the floor and started playing with the edge of the glass.

"Okay, off you pop then."

"_Um, okay, I guess, I wanted to apologize first..."_

"Apology accepted"

She smiled that breathtaking smile again before continuing.

"_I ran. I don't know what came over me, I was so scared that we were going to get caught, which meant the risk of your job, I didn't want to put that in jeopardy. I still don't, I know it doesn't seem like that with me coming here but I really needed to talk to you. I also, didn't want to show my true feelings but I guess I kinda fucked that up, first by running, then by coming back, and then letting you kiss me." she smiled "but the truth is, wow, I just, really like you and I know it's wrong and I shouldn't but you're so gorgeous and kind and smart and friendly, I can't help it, I'm really sorry."_

She was apologizing for liking me? What's up with that? I liked her too, but things were so complicated. Never the less, I liked her too, can't help who you fall for right? _Fall for? I don't love her. Yet. _And she called me gorgeous, she thinks I'm gorgeous?

"You don't have to apologize Ems, truth be told, I feel the same..." She lifted her head up to me, with a hopeful look on her face

"_Really? You do?" _Maybe I could try and lighten the mood up a bit

"Yeah, sometimes I catch myself admiring my beauty." a said with a wink and I think she took it seriously...

"NO! I don't really...I was trying to ease the tension, but yeah, really. I like you to."

"_Wow. Okay. So can I carry on?"_

"Go ahead."

"_Okay, well, the kiss. I also ran because that kiss...that kiss was the best kiss of my life, and I didn't want it to mean nothing to you and loads to me. I was frightened I was just a kiss, that's it, but I had no idea you liked m-"_

I cut her off in a searing kiss.

I pressed my lips firmly against hers, but in a soft caring manor, I wanted her to feel everything, how I felt, the passion, the care, the worry, the anger, the hurt, the want and maybe even the love.

This kiss gave me butterflies in my stomach.

Licking across her lip, begging for entry, which was soon granted. As our tongues met, I felt it, and saw it. _The fireworks. _I thought people were just bullshitting me.

She moaned into my throat, and put her wrapped her arms around my neck, and as I was bending down to kiss her because she was still sat, I was using my arms to support my body, but then, I moaned because of how felt this great and I need more contact.

I very carefully, picked her up using my hands to cup her bum, god it felt good, it was firm, and perfect. The perfect bum. I nicely squeezed it to show I appreciated it, and gave a husky giggle.

With her arms still wrapped around my neck, and now her legs wrapping around my waist, I carried her round to counter, and sat her upon it, not even breaking the kiss to see where I was going.

When I had sat her down, we were in the position where I was stood in-between her legs. It felt so good to be here, and because she was stable and so was I, I used my hands, first to hold onto her hips, and pull her into me, god, the feeling. Then I cupped her cheeks, and let one go onto her chest. Her hands were drifting too, one was in my hair, and one was at the bottom of my back.

"_Naomi..." shit that was one husky voice._

I moved my hand to the left and knocked over my cup, luckily, there wasn't any liquid in it.

I wiped it off and heard a shatter, but it didn't break either of us from our kiss. That's how deep it was.

The reason I was moving my hands was because Emily was pulling my shirt over my head, it was fairly easy considering I'd earlier removed my hoody because the room was warm enough.

So here I was, stood in-between Ems legs, with no top on, my bare chest out on display, I still had my bra on though.

I moved my mouth down to kiss Emily's neck, I sucked at her pulse point for a while, I was pleased with the small mark I'd left. She was still moaning, as was I.

She was palming my tits and then she did the sexiest thing, without any effort, she unhooked my bra, not taking it off, but leaving it open so she could have access to my breasts.

Just as her hand returned we were both brought out of our kissing to-

"_Hey, you could have answered the door, it's okay, I remembered I had a key, why aren-"_

Really...Now was the time for my Best friend/Boss/Emily's headmistress to just swoon into my kitchen.

She stopped talking and I assume, she had seen us.

Emily was frozen, because now, we had been caught by person I was most worried about finding out...

"_So this is why you weren't answering your phone...I'll be in the lounge whilst you finish up!" _

Maybe she hadn't realised it was Emily...as soon as I heard her leave the kitchen and the TV come on, I started to move.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would just swing by..."

"_It's okay, hopefully, she won't know it was me...I'll go though" _she kissed me again and redid my bra for me, _cheers Ems. _I kissed her again not really wanting the moment to end.

"You sure?" she did have to go but I didn't want her to leave angrily.

She giggled quietly.

"_Yeah, I better had, thanks for the erm, juice and the talk and well...the 2__nd__ best kiss of my life." _She giggled again, she went to jump down but I caught her.

"Wait! The broken cup..."

"_Broken cup?" _She must not have heard it smash, she looked down and giggled again, I picked her up off of the counter and placed her down carefully.

She turned to walk out the kitchen before I stopped her...

"Emily!" I whisper shouted, not wanting Ashley to hear her name.

"Can I call you?" so I'd just asked for her number...

"_Of course, do you really think I would have left without giving you my number? It's in the lounge." _we were still whispering...

"Okay, I'll text you in a bit! Bye." I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and she turned to leave, she'd just made it to the front door after putting her shoes on...

"_Emily?"_

SHIT.

_**End Note - Oops. Not fast enough girls ;)**_

_**By the way, I'm going on holiday! woo!**_

_**So, do you want a short chapter before I go and a proper one when I get back? or a long one when i get back:D**_

_**Let me know Lovelys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note - Okay! So, I know I said either a short chapter before and a long one when I got back or just a really long one when I got back, but I thought, because I love you all so much, I'd give you one before I go away tomrrow! :D**_

_**This has some info mixed in as I was asked for it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer blah blah blah i dont own skins :(**_

_**THANKS FOR R+R:D MAKES ME HAPPY!**_

* * *

Emily POV

"_Emily?" _fuck.

What was _she _doing here?

"Spencer...what's up?" please don't say anything or ask me why I'm at Naomi's!

"_Nothing, I just saw your bike and I didn't see you and you sounded distracted on the phone and you didn't call me back. What are you doing at that sluts house?"_

Okay...need a quick lie...shit, quick Emily...you used to lie to your mum all the time, Spencer's dumb too...say something about your bike...

"Well...I was coming to see you and then I lost my keys...you know, for my bike? So I went to start walking around to look for them and when you phoned me, I was up the street looking for them which is why I was distracted...and, just as I was coming back, I saw Naomi, and I was looking around her car, so she asked me what I was doing you know, so she was just helping, that's why I was there. So you okay?"

That was believable right? She wasn't to know me and Naomi just told each other we liked each other and had a huge make out session, right?

Shit, she was just eyeing me suspiciously and then looking from me to Naomi's...fuck.

"_Oh okay, did you manage to find them?" _

"Find what?"

"_Your keys...?"_

"Oh yeah! They were in my helmet ha-ha!"

"_How do you know her name?"_

"Sorry?"

"_Naomi...How did you know that was that's sluts name?"_

"A) She's not a slut.

B) She's my teacher.

What's it got to do with you?"

I really didn't want her questioning mine and Naomi's relationship...if it was that even? I don't know...

"_I was just asking and oh okay! So, I've been th-"_

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

"Sorry Spence, gotta go!"

It wasn't my mum telling me I had to go or anything...it was _her, Naomi._

I just got a colossal amount of butterflies in my tummy.

I wasn't going to read it until I was home so I could think about my reply properly, with thoughtful words that didn't let on how much stronger I felt than just like...I don't think I _love _her, I just think I might be falling for her...shit. _I'm falling for my English teacher._

"_Um okay, I'll see you soon, text me later yeah babes?"_

"I will if I can, mum wants a word..., bye!" and with that, I hopped on my bike and rode home.

I got in a pretty much straight away...

"_EMILY!"_

Christ. What did she want?!

"Yes mother" I replied as sarcastically as I could...

"_Have you been with that awful girl?"_

I assume she means Spencer...

"No mother."

"_Where have you been then?"_

_Shit._

"I was hanging with...Effy!"

"_Oh okay! That's good...you've missed dinner now anyhow, so, you'll have to find something for yourself as we're going out for Badminton."_

Eh?! House to myself..? I wonder if Katie and James are here?

"Okay, I'll make something, am I making food for Katie and James too?"

PLEASE SAY NO, PLEASE SAY NO, PLEASE SAY NO.

"_No Emsy, Katie is at that Cook boys, and James is at Gordon's."_

FUCKING RESULT.

"Okay, bye!"

I quickly ran upstairs and got my phone out.

My heart was thumbing at lightening speeds...I still hadn't read Naomi's text...well, I assume it was, I didn't actually have her number so I'd have to see right?

So, I got my phone out, it said a number and said I had a text from that number, but, my being the kind of person I am, I had it so, it just said 'message' from the person, because my stupid nosey cow of a mother would most likely snoop through my phone to see who I was texting. _Bitch._

Okay, so here goes...

_'Hey Ems, it's me. I still think we should have that talk. It was great seeing you earlier;) You left your jacket here!xx'_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _THE WINKY FACE. FLIRT.

She also put 2 kisses, that's more than friends do right, I only send one, if any at all to my friends!

Okay, so, what to reply?

It needs to be flirty, but actually taking the conversation somewhere and not too awkward and full on for the stage we're at...how about something like _Oh hey me, I'll have to see if I can figure this out, I left a lot of my jackets around tonight, especially at this cute blonde's house;) Na_, that's too silly...

how about; _Oh hey, yeah, I do too, seems we have much to talk about...it was great seeing you too;) you have a nice kitchen counter too;) Oh! Damn, bring it with you tomorrow and I'll grab it? _Yeah! That's cool.

'_Oh hey, yeah, I do too, seems we have much to talk about...it was great seeing you too;) you have a nice kitchen counter too;) Oh! Damn, bring it with you tomorrow and I'll grab it?xx' _2 kisses back, no more than her, but no less.

If she wants to increase them, go ahead!

I sent it. Fuck. I've all of a sudden gone really nervous argh!

It had been 10 minutes...why hadn't she replied?!

Okay...so maybe that's not long...she might be busy, or cooking, Ashley might still be there...she might be _screwing _her...I don't like the sound of that, that makes my chest hurt.

Surely she wouldn't? Not after us both telling each other how we felt? Surely not...

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

Please let that be her! Please let that be her...

I quickly checked my phone to see that it wasn't her, it was 'Bitch Fitch' aka My twin sister.

'_Cover for me yeah Emsy? Staying at cookies! Love you!'_

Great.

'Sure. Love you too Kay'

She wasn't that bad...

***10% of battery remaining***

Shitting phone always dying.

So, I put my phone on charge whilst I went and made some food...Nutella on toast! Yum! And after I'd eaten that, I took a quick shower, I needed to make the most of having the house to myself..._no, not that, perv. _Whenever Kay was here, I couldn't eat my food without her stealing some because mums cooking was that bad, we were always hungry, and then, she would spend hours in the bath or the shower. So, when I was home alone, I ate and bathed. Literally. I could do _other _things when people were in the house and asleep...nobody needed to know about that, besides, if I did it in the bathroom, James would probably end up seeing and that would just be wrong. I suppose only up until me and Spencer broke up, I'd had somebody to scratch that itch really...I missed Spencer. I really did, I know I didn't like her that much. But, we had chemistry, there was no denying that, I mean, the cheating really pissed me off, I would never go back to a cheat, but the little things she would do, like tuck my red hair behind my little elf like ears, or kiss my nose, or whisper into my ear when we were having sex – (I'd never say love making, that's just repulsive, makes me queasy.) but, you know, she cheated, I didn't really like her, but she was cute, and all things aside, she was nice, sweet, and caring and fucking great in the sack. But then, she would ruin all that stuff my doing things that pissed me off, she'd be bitchy about my family, yeah – my mum was homophobic, James was a perv, Katie was a bitch and my dad didn't really do anything, but I still loved them, of course I did. She would also switch, like be all lovely and stuff, but then get mad, like really quickly. And she was so controlling over mine and Ef's friendship, she was just too jealous, quite ridiculous all things considered you know? If we ever went out as well, she would tell me when _she _had thought I'd drank enough, or if I was doing something wrong or not paying her enough attention, I mean, I'd be talking to Ef or Panda across the table and she would just straddle me and start kissing my neck, don't get me wrong, I was always up for it, but not when I was talking with _my _friends, when we went out with her friends, which was as little as possible because they were all stuck up guys who wanted to see us fuck all the time, she'd actually _flirt _with them, if I wasn't fucking her (at the time) I would probably think she was straight. The way she calls me fucking _Emsy _too, my family calls me that, and people I love call me that, really pissed me off, I don't really miss her that much now...thinking about pretty much everything that pisses me off, she did.

Naomi, however, didn't do any of those things. Speaking of which, I'd been pootling around for almost 2 hours now without checking my phone.

I looked at it, which had a fair amount of juice now, and took it off charge and without looking went downstairs and got on the couch with my favourite blanket – it was quite light, but warm and striped, not that scratchy shit either, the cuddly kind where you could snuggle in it – like a duvet. Anyway, I got all snuggled and put a documentary on, I prefer them to soaps, they're fucking shit. Almost as bad as those daft talent shows they put on. This documentary was about Forensics, I would never do that as a career, it just fascinates me how police can find things out with barely any evidence at all.

Yeah, so, phone charged, snuggled up, documentary on, fed and cleaned. I could finally relax.

Now to see if I had any messages.

*3 new messages*

Ooooh! Surely they won't _all _be off of Naomi, probably not even 1, it's probably Katie, Effy and Mum.

Okay, so...was I right?

First was off Spencer...even thought she fucking cheated on me, she still wants me back after everything I said! Weird girl.

And then, the next _wait. _The next _2 _were off NAOMI!

First one said...'_That we do, maybe I can see you tomorrow? After class or before, whatever is easiest! Oh, cheeky! You made me break my cup! It was one of my favourites! I think you were just jealous because of how much my lips have been on that;) Oh, maybe...then again, If I happen to forget and leave it, you'd have to come by and get it!xx'_

Okay! Fucking flirt. Hinting a bit then maybe? She wants to see my again tomorrow, besides my lesson? She called _me _cheeky?! Shocker. That was a pretty line though, and truth be told, I didn't break her cup, she was just getting too excited and she broke it, I didn't even realise until she picked me up off of the side _which was so fucking cute. Wait, _does she want me to go to hers?

Then the second said '_Jesus, Ash keeps asking who you were! I don't know what to say xx' _

Ha-ha! Sucks for you. And that's quite funny, I wonder what she'll say...so does that mean she's still there? _Note to self – investigate their relationship! _They were sent pretty much at the same time, both over an hour ago, least it wont make me seem to clingy and keen.

I'm just going to reply...'Me cheeky! Pfft! Meh, maybe, we'll see;) It depends what time I get in...and I didn't make you break it! You broke it, which if I remember correctly, I didn't even notice- I am a little jealous now you mention it:( I'll just send Spence to get my jacket then;)! Oh, is Ash still at yours?xx'

Yeah! Throw a little Spencer in every time she mentions Ash, see how she reacts...

_Sent._

Ha, I like this, much more comfortable!

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

Eh! She's quick.

_'You are cheeky. Fine, I see how it is. Well...maybe I'll just be busy doing something else, marking your papers or something, I'm sure I can find something to do! And no, you definitely broke it, if I wasn't so caught up with what I was doing, I would have cared about it more. Really? You're jealous? Well, 'depending' on what time you get in, maybe we could do something about it? ;) And no! I'd much prefer you come and get it, I don't really like her, I hear enough of her...and yeah, she's invited herself to spend the night! Yay!-_-xx'_

I almost forgot she was my teacher...she does want to 'do something about it' though and she can hear Spencer doing what exactly? Or should I say _who?_ I know I shouldn't be pissed or jealous, but she is _still_ trying to make us happen! Eurgh, Ash is spending the night?! Adult sleepover then by the sounds of things, but then again, she does want me to go and get my jacket myself...

I know, I'll just play it coolly. No more flirting, I'll act serious because maybe she things I'd just be another notch, I've heard her activities..._fuck, does that mean she's heard me?! _Jesus.

'Okay. Go for it! Well, it's your loss, I still have my perfectly good cup here which has had my lovely lips all over it so! :P' _Okay, maybe a little flirting, don't want her to loose interest do I?! _'and yeah, I'm easy to get caught up in! I was jealous, but now I think back, it wasn't all that great;) yeah maybe, if I get up out of bed and get my cute little arse in the shower in time! I love the shower, gets you all wet and stuff;) and aw, well, I think I'm going to Spencer's tomorrow anyway, she wanted to talk to me about something earlier...:S she caught me coming out of yours and I had to make a lame excuse about loosing my keys :S she's really not your biggest fan either. And ah, sounds fun! What did you say to her about me?xx'

I was curious to see what she'd say about it all, me in the shower, me and Spencer, what she said about me to Ashley...I'm pretty intrigued.

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

_Fuck me, she's getting fast she can't be that eager surely!_

Oh, just Spencer...'_Hey Emsy, just saw Katie in town and she said you're home alone, fancy coming over?xxx' _

Meh, better than being at home by myself, and I would be closer to Naomi's too, and _hopefully _Naomi would see me at Spencer's...

'Yeah! That sounds great, give me 20 minutes and I'll be round!x'

Naomi replied whilst I was texting Spence back...'_That's cruel. Tease, god imagine what you're like in a relationship!' _the fuck? Was she imagining us having sex? Eh, doing pretty well then Ems! Keep it up! '_Hey! You seemed to be enjoying yourself considering the kinda trance you were in, didn't even notice the cup smash or the door open and close, then again, I only heard the cup! God, you are such a fucking tease. You got me all worked up earlier and now you're putting filthy images in my head! You got me there too, it is a cute little arse. ;) Oh, how come? You guys getting back together? And ha, smooth lie babe! Yeah, we've had PLENTY of arguments. Oh I just told her I was making out with this gorgeous redhead, didn't mention any names though! Blind cow didn't even see '_

Hmm...interesting. _Babe..._I liked that.

'Thanks babes;) No! We aren't, I don't know what she wants to talk about but I'm gonna head over now, she just literally invited me and considering I'm home alone, I may as well. So, I'll have to text you later as I don't really want to crash and die! :D Oh, thanks for the compliment though! :D Oh, shit! I forgot you 2 were together :S!' I knew they weren't, I just wanted to see what Naomi said 'I'll see you tomorrow then, you probably want some ALONE time with Ash;) and Spencer will probably be throwing herself at me and I'll have to fight her off with a stick. Night

I didn't really want to stop texting her but, Spencer _would _be insistent to know who I was texting, and it would also show me if Naomi wants me to carry on texting...

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

'_Oh, damn, you're gonna be next door to mine? I'm now jealous of her. Why are you home alone? I don't want you to crash and die either, that would make me very sad :( hey, it's not a compliment, it's true;) and we are NOT together! Don't you think she would had a bit more to say about our display if that was the case? You aren't gonna carry on texting me when you get there? You are rubbish! No, no, no alone time with Ash, I don't do THAT when I'm hung up on somebody else...why would you fight her off with a stick? Is she that bad?xx'_

Aw, okay, so now she knows how close I'll be, wonder if she'll make any disruptions? Maybe I'd have to put on a bit of a show? Make her even more jealous? Jealousy shows how people feel right? I'm glad there won't be any private time too! Stupid whore, not Naomi...Ashley. Did she mean she's hung up on me? And I could also make Spence sound great now...

'Yeah I am! ALL NIGHT. ;) Oh, everybody just went out :D hmm. Maybe you're in one of those open relationships? Ha-ha, I can try, but Spence with probably take my phone as soon as I step through the door! Ha-ha! Who are you hung up on? And well. She isn't THAT bad, she just makes herself look pretty desperate, last time I was there, before catching her in the act, she gave me this fucking SEXY lap dance, so, it isn't that bad, but I'm not really interested in her any more, not after everything, gotta go now! Ill try and text you later! Bye!xx'

Maybe that was enough?

_***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ* **_

_**'**__No, no relationship...okay, you'd better! And I thought you knew?...its, erm, you? Oh! I've seen one of those lap dances...she was doing it in the fucking garden...but okay, bye Ems!xx'_

Fuck, that was _my lap dance_, in the garden, and we fucked after had Naomi _seen _me fucking somebody too!? Jesus Christ. She's hung up on me woo woo oh yeah!

I really had to leave now so I turned everything off and locked up, and got on my way, and got there 5 minutes after I said I would.

I pulled into the drive way and I think, I saw Naomi looking through the window, not entirely sure...But before I knew it;

"_BABY!" _and she gave me I think one of the most full on kisses I've ever experienced, not filled with love or passion, just want.

I enjoyed it whilst I lasted, I was just getting into it, forgetting who it was for a minute when she put her hands behind my thighs and picked me up, I squealed, this is one of the things I loved about her, I didn't love _her, _just loved some of the things she did, but unfortunately...

Naomi must have either been watching or heard me squeal because she interrupted us.

"_Spencer, please can you shut the fuck up? It's getting late"_

"_Na, Emsy's enjoying it"_

FUCKING TOP BANANA SPENCER.

I turned around to see Naomi with a jealous look on her face which then turned into a smug smile as my phone vibrated...

"Hold on Spence, phones doing something..."

Naomi was stood with a smirk on her face and her hands behind her back, I assume she'd already had it typed out and just pressed send now...

'_Jesus, Ems, what's with the fucking squealing?xx'_

I laughed at this, she wasn't mad, she was doing me a favour, and I chuckled...

"_What's so funny baby?" _

I immediately knew it was Spencer, because she'd want to know who'd made me laugh, and Naomi already knew...

"Nothing _Spencer." _I added the emphasis so she knew not to call me baby.

"Just Katie, lemme just reply..."

I heard a snort from Naomi.

'Shh;) she thinks she had a chance, she's doing everything she used to when we first got together to try and win me back, fucking shoving her tongue down my throat, thank god you came, I wouldn't be able to crash and die because I would have suffocated and died;)! Thanks babe!xx' I made sure to call her babe because of how I'd just spoken to Spencer.

Naomi really laughed then, maybe she'd read my text?

"_What are you laughing at slut?"_

"_Nothing whore, just your pathetic attempt at wooing the girl you already cheated on" _

"_Well, she's forgiven me, haven't you BABY."_

"No."

Naomi laughed at this which caused me to laugh, which made Spencer pissed and we were all laughing until...

"_Naomi! Come back to bed!"_

_The fuck?! She told me they weren't sleeping with each other, what a fucking liar._

I looked at her, and she couldn't meet my eyes, so, I did the next best thing that came to mind...

"Actually Spence, I think I have, and I've missed you loads! Come on _sexy" _I gave her the nosiest kiss which made her moan, loudly. _Nice one Spence! Doing well!_

Naomi coughed, clearly trying to get our attention through our kiss, but, Spencer being the jealous bitch she is, made much more of a show.

She started to grope my tits and picked me up again, and started walking towards her door, not breaking the kiss.

I hadn't shut my eyes, so I could see everything, I saw the wink Spencer shot at Naomi, and I think, I saw Naomi, look hurt?

Serves her fucking right. She lied to me, already.

_Hung up on me? Bullshit._

**_ END NOTE - PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :( I'll make it all better, maybe;)_**

**_Thanks guys! Please review! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AUTHORS NOTE - Back off holiday guys! This chapter seemed to take ages to right but I wanted to get it done for today...so onwards!_**

_**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing means so much! I take it all in my stride and try to make my story better..**_

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

**Naomi POV**

What the fuck?  
So, she flirts with me over text, and then giggles with me and thanks me, everything's going fine, and then she turns like that...  
Why was that?  
Maybe it was Ashley shouting about going to bed, she had meant that in a friendly way, we were watching a movie and she spends the night a lot and she just sleeps in my bed. Not fucking...sleeping, in a friendly way, but after telling Ems we weren't shagging, and then Ash coming out and saying that, would probably piss her off.  
But also, she has no right. She told me she had no interest in Spencer and yet when I came out, they were kissing...like cuddled up, then after the whole Ash thing, she put on a right show.  
_"Naomi?"_  
I turned around to see Ash, oh, I hadn't answered her...  
"Yeah...coming..." I was still distracted watching Spencer's house...  
_"Hey, that was the bike that was here earlier wasn't it?"_  
Shit, hadn't contemplated on Ashley seeing Ems bike. Quick Naomi, lie...if you want anything with Emily, you are going to have to lie to everybody.  
"Yeah, its spencers...friend."  
_"Oh...wait. doesn't the kid that own that go to Roundview?"_  
"not sure, ash. Come on, its cold."  
_"Right okay"_  
Thank god for that, just act oblivious...and none the wiser.  
We got inside, and I locked the door, and grabbed the wine, we had previously been in bed watching a movie so all the lights were off and my stuff was upstairs so I only had to re-lock the front door...  
We went back upstairs and got back into bed, and then Ash asked a question I didn't really know how to answer...  
_"So. What was all that about outside?"_  
Act oblivious...  
"All what?" Smooth Naomi.  
"_You like, fighting with a 17 year old...it sounded pretty aggressive..."_  
"Oh...she's...erm, just a neighbour but she's a slut and we kind of have a rivalry going on" yep, that's the badger.  
_"Oh...what's the rivalry about?"_  
Nice one Naomi.  
"Well, she's always got a different girl over there and I can hear her every time she has sex...and then, if I ever have anybody here, she moans and every time we see each other we just fight."  
_"What about her mum?"_  
"What do you mean?"  
_"Her mom let's her sleep around?"_  
"Na, I think her mom works on a ship or something, she works for a month, comes back for a week, works for a month and so forth..."  
"Oh...so what were you fighting about earlier?"  
"The girl she's got there." I answered that a bit quick an0! now she's gonna be asking questions.  
"Oh, I thought you said you didn't know?"  
"Oh, nah, I didn't I just know what Spencer is up to..." Nice save Naomi;)  
"What's she up to?" Nice going.  
"Basically, the girl she's got there now, they were in a relationship for like a month, and she cheated on her like every week. And well, you know how I feel about cheaters."  
"Okay, so, shall we just forget about them and get on with the film...?"  
"Yeah .good idea!"  
So we were sat watching the film for a while until we heard..."_fuck Emily. Fuucccck"_  
Nice. I'm hearing the girl who I think I'm falling for, fucking somebody else. Just as I'd finished this thought, I heard the loudest scream, orgasm maybe?  
_"Fuck baby, that was amazing!"_  
Said that husky, voice I dream to hear...  
Fuck sake, nice one Ash, ruined that didn't you.  
So, I thought, I'd send little poor Emily a text.  
'Hey Ems, mind fucking that cheating slut a bit quieter next time? Thanks babe.'  
I wanna see if she replies, because if that fuck was that good, she wouldn't be on her phone...  
'_Sorry Naoms, didn't think you'd be able to hear, you know, whilst fucking Ashley?'_  
Great, so now we are on THAT again.  
'I'm not fucking Ashley, I told you that, and I don't think you're in the position to say that, you know. Considering the girl you are fucking, you have 'no interest' in really can you?'  
Ooooh! Touché to me;)  
'_Well...according to Spencer, babes, you are a slut? And to be honest, I've heard you a few times;) and, I guess now, you're a lying slut, right?'_  
Okay that's fucking harsh, I've had enough.  
'Fuck you Emily. I can't believe you just go fuck yourself. Better yet, go fuck your lying cheating whore of a girlfriend;) night.'  
An with that I put my phone down and got on with my night.  
It was a while into the film now and I could still hear Emily and Spencer fucking. I don't know why, but it was seriously turning me on...  
So, deciding to play _'Ems'_ at her own game, why not give Ashley what she always wants; me.  
I put my hands under the duvet and began stroking Ashley's leg, I didn't want all that intimate shit, me and Ash weren't like that - more friends with benefits.  
She didn't really do anything but I saw a bit of a smug smile out of the corner of my eye, so I decided to up the anty.  
I rounded her thigh with my hand so it was resting on the inside, right at the top of her legs, this got a bit of a moan, so, I decided to carry on...I carried on bringing my hand up but I didn't stop at the top of her underwear, I carried on up under her shirt. And fortunately, she wasn't wearing her bra. I cupped one of her breasts and started to rub my thumb across the nub of her nipple. The now hard nipple. An this got a deep groan from the back of her throat.  
Fuck it.  
I swung my leg over so I was now straddling her, still with my hand up her shirt.  
_"Fuck Naomi. You're keen"_  
"Yeah...babe...well...you're...sexy." I said in-between the kisses which had quickly started...  
I felt her tongue run across my lip so I opened my mouth to allow her access, it was so different to kissing Emily...it was much more fast and rough; more rushed.  
I sat back from the kiss and pulled her top off and threw it across the room and stopped kissing her mouth and started kissing along to her jawline and then nibbled her ear lobe. I whispered; "you're making me so wet" and it all honesty, it wasn't a lie. The fact I was thinking about Emily was the bad thing. What I was doing, wasn't right.  
"_Same here gorgeous"_  
I lowered my self so I was now and her chest level, I was also now placing my leg between hers and grinding my knee into her centre.  
_"Fuck Naomi..."_  
I covered her hard nipple with my mouth and nibbled a bit, then smoothed it with my tongue. This caused her to moan in pleasure again...  
After I had paid equal attention to each, I kissed down her flat toned stomach and stopped at the top of her pants.  
I looked up her one last time, and I saw her looking at me with flushed cheeks and daring eyes. I could already feel her want on my knee.  
I slipped my hand under her pants and rested my finger at the top of her folds.  
_"Hmm babe, move your finger down a bit"_  
I smirked and shook my head  
"Not yet baby, be patient."  
She bit her lip and nodded quickly - Ash is the one with the dominant personality, but when we are in bed, I'm boss.  
I pulled down her pants with my teeth to her knees then used my hands to pull them off and chucked them aside. Not really caring where they ended up.  
I kissed up her legs. Starting at her knees until I got to her most sensitive part.  
I parted her wet folds and shot forwards.  
I licked from her entrance up to her clit and then stopped at her clit, I sucked it into my mouth and nipped it, then brushed my tongue over it to sooth the bite.  
_"Oh fuuck"_  
"You're so wet Ash" I continued my actions after my statement.  
_"Hmm...yeah...babe...all...for...you"_ she was saying in-between groans and moans.  
Hearing that just spurred me on.  
I pushed a finger into her...  
_"Fuck Naomi..."_ Luckily she wasn't exactly quiet...I stopped what I was doing, and whispered into her ear,  
"I'm going to make you scream my name"  
She whimpered.  
I resumed my actions...  
Licking and sucking her clit whilst pumping my finger but I felt her was clenching around my finer and decided to add another...and then to make it all the more better more her, pushed harder, deeper and faster and then curled my fingers, hitting that spot that would make her scream my name...  
_"AHHH FUCK NAOMI."_  
Ah, that a girl.  
I didn't stop my actions though, I wanted to make sure she was spent.  
I curled them again making my fingers much more pronounced.  
"_FUCK...NAOMI...DON'T...FUCKING...STOP...RIGHT...TH ERE"_  
and with that she came.  
I pulled my fingers out and licked her juices off of them which made her whimper again and then pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss. She deepened it and moaned when she tasted herself.  
***RING RING RING RING RING***  
Who the fuck is calling at this time of night?  
'What?' I answered too tired to even look at the caller ID and too tired to care who was on the other end. I was pretty out of breath too considering my previous actions...  
_'Aw thanks babe, love that greeting, so caring, I was just calling because you didn't listen to my texts, if you're quite finished, I'd like to actually get some sleep, so um, yeah night' _and with that she put the phone down.

"Eurgh fucking bitch"

"_Who was that?"_

"Erm...my mom...she said I had to go out with her tomorrow"

Fuck. I need to stop lying.

"_Okay then babe, the moods kinda gone now, don't you think?" _thank fuck for that. I didn't want her to do it to me...not whilst I'm hung up on Emily..

"Yeah...tomorrow?" knowing full well she would be too busy tomorrow...

"_Okay" *__**YAWN* **__"gonna go to sleep, that alright?"_

"That's fine babe" I gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips and she fell asleep...

_Fuck I'm horny._

I decided to take a shower and help myself, I went back to bed and went to sleep.

It's never awkward with me and Ash in the morning, we just get up, get sorted, get some coffee and head to work.

When I pulled up to the college, I was running pretty late...Ash had gone, but I stuck around at the coffee shop for a bit to get some thinking done...I didn't know what to do about Emily, I mean, she didn't let Spencer fuck her, unless she was really awful and Emily had no reaction...ha ha.

When I finally got to Roundview I saw Emily...just my luck.

_Wait, I didn't know she smoked..._

I just parked up and headed in, not looking in her direction because I didn't want any interaction with her, I know I'm as bad as her. Actually, no, I'm not. She threw herself at her cheating ex to spite me.

"_Naomi!"_

Fuck. I know who that is without even turning around...that fucking husky voice!

I turned around to see her running towards me...

"What Emily?"

I wasn't in the mood too talk to her, especially after what she's been like...it's one of the things that piss me off the most about people. Using somebody to make somebody else feel like shit, what's the point? Man, thinking about things, there are a lot of things that annoy me...

People not being themselves, cheats, people that feel the need to control people, homophobes, Injustice, lies, racism, poverty...Jesus Christ.

"_Can we talk?" _Really?! You are actually fucking asking if we can talk?

"No, I've got a lesson." and I walked off...I had her class today so she would probably try to find a way to speak to me.

Fuck...Emily's class already, the day goes so quickly when I've got to do something I'm not looking forward to...

"Alright you lot, come in" I wasn't gonna make the rest of my class suffer...especially not because of _her_.

"_Tickety boo Naomi! How's the day going for you?" _gotta love Panda, she always cheers me up!

"Tickety boo? Yeah, it's going okay thanks Panda, how's yours?" Tickety boo?

"_It's been a bit dull, Emsy's in a right gruff for some reason, Katie said it was because she wasn't getting any...What aren't you getting Emsy?" _Ha fucking classic...I didn't even realise Em was stood there...Panda is so innocent, but I can assure you, Emily isn't 'gruff' for that reason...

"_Surf and turf Panda...Naomi, can I speak to you after the lesson please?" _Right...not really comfortable now...but I needed to be professional and it _might _be about the lesson so I'll just answer like a teacher would.

"_Right whizzer...sex." _she went and sat down, but Ems was still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, okay. Go and sit down, I want to start the lesson".

"_Fuck sake..." _she muttered under her breath but I still heard.

We were around 20 minutes into the lesson when there was a knock at the door, I looked of to see Ashley so I beckoned her in with my hand..._the _hand that was inside her not 24 hours ago.

"_Naomi...can I have word?" _my stomach hit the floor...I was suddenly really scared...what if she'd found out about Emily and I, thinking of, I turned to see her clenching her fits with a scowl watching our exchange very closely.

"Yeah, sure, right class, read to the end of the next chapter and when you're there discuss the difference between the characters" I set my own book down and followed Ashley outside before casting a last glance at Emily and it looked like she was either about to go mad or cry. Either way, neither was okay.

My stomach was turning around in knots and I was really frightened until...

"_Naomi, this is Clare, she will be joining our college and she's gonna be in your form class okay?"_

"Hi Clare, that's fine, is that all A-Miss Smith?"

"_Yeah, that'll be all, have a good first day Clare, come by my office at the end of the day?"_

"_Okay then." _Aw, she had a cute voice, it was all mousey but there wasn't really any innocence to it.

She had her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, she was quite pretty, her hair was a blonde colour, but no peroxide, more natural. She had navy blue eyes and a bit of a button nose. She was dressed in light blue skinny jeans, a silk top with a navy blue blazer that made her eyes stand out and a pair of white TOMS, the colour matched her top. But surprisingly, she didn't dress like most of the sluts here, instead of having a handbag, she had more of a oil cloth satchel over her shoulder.

"Right, ready?"

"_Yeah I am. Thank you." _What the fuck was she thanking me for?

"For what..?"

"_Being nice, most teachers are unwelcoming" _Aw sweet.

"No worries, come on then poppet!" she smiled.

When I walked back in with her, I saw Emily ease up but look at me curiously before running her eyes down Clare. Fuck, the feeling in the pit of my stomach just went out the roof.

"Everybody this is Clare, she's going to be joining our class" all the students except for Emily said hello.

"Right Clare, they're doing some reading of this" I showed her the book "you ever heard of it?" I asked with a chuckle...

"_No sorry..." _She looked genuinely frightened, what school did she come from? Jesus.

"Not to worry, well, pull up a chair and I'll talk to you through it if you'd like?"

"_Yes please...if you don't mind, that is?"_

"Of course not..."

We spent pretty much the rest of the lesson talking about the book, with my stopping to tell the class what to do next...Emily was still snarling! She wasn't actually jealous that I was spending my time with the new girl was she?

Every time I would look up from the book to tell Clare something, I'd catch her looking at me in _that _way...I would then have to clear my throat and she would pay attention again, Jesus. She was really smiling though so I could tell she was okay but I felt I needed to ask anyway...the silence was a bit awkward.

"Everything okay so far?"

She chuckled before responding and Jesus that sound was music to my ears.

"_Yep...everything is just...fine." _Was there a double meaning to that?

The thing is, she looked and acted so much older...she seemed as if she was actually around 22...

"Good...so do you understand?"

"_Naomi, can I have some help please?" _I looked up and saw Emily with her hand over her head then heard Panda say,

"With what Emsy, it's just reading you pillac!" I really fucking loved Panda. She made Ems look like a bit of a twat though.

"Yeah I'll be over in a minute, right Clare, if you read the next few pages and make some notes on the characters personality's, Ill go and help Em and ill be back over in a sec okay?"

She turned to look at Emily and her eyes narrowed..._weird._

"_Yeah sure, have you got some paper?"_

"Shit, sorry...yeah hold on" I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed an A4 line notepad "here you go, be right back."

I walked over to Emily and pulled a chair up to her desk, I really regretted it though because the look she cast me made a bit uncomfortable, it was kind of a jealous, smug, horny look...I didn't like it one bit.

I moved the chair back before sitting on it, so really I was closer to Panda than to Ems.

She looked hurt, but you know, fuck her, she hurt me- and I don't let people hurt me.

"What do you need help with?"

"_I was just wondering why the character in the book is ignoring the other one and acting like a harsh twat, because, on one hand, it's their own fault and the other character only did what they did because they were upset."_

Was that her way of an apology? Assuming she meant us, instead of the book, I was going to give her as good as I got...

"Well. Emily, maybe they didn't give the other person a chance to explain? And then, they _still _shouldn't have done what they did just because they were _upset, _I think it's unforgivable, I also think they were both kidding themselves thinking it could ever work too, one's too immature and can't deal with it and the other was stupid to ever get involved knowing they were putting literally _everything _at risk."

She looked shocked, and hurt and angry, I was pleased I'd made her feel like that, I had literally just told her whatever we had was over and I couldn't forgive her.

Panda however "_Whizzer, so, why do they both act like that?" _I don't think she had any idea that we were referring to each other...Emily answered.

"_Because Panda, when people like each other, they do stupid things, regardless of the consequences but when people don't stop and think, people get hurt and one thing could ruin everything."_

"_Whizzer."_

"Is that all girls?" straight back into teacher mode.

"_Yeah thanks Naomi, they're buggars ain't they!" _Emily looked really disappointed but I really couldn't do it.

"Yeah Panda, they are."

I sat back down next to Clare and I saw she'd written 2 pages of notes in the time I'd been away...

"Bloody hell Clare, you sure you've never read this book?"

"_I think I need to be honest with you..."_

That's never a good thing...but I only just met her so what was she gonna say? That she had read the book before?

"Okay...go ahead?" I said it a questioning way because I really wasn't sure what she was going to say...

"_Okay, well you can't say anything but, I'm 23...I just finished my English degree and I'm doing an undercover article..." _Wow. I thought she was older but I wasn't expecting that,

"Wow, I thought you looked older! So, what are you doing here?"

"_An undercover article about the place, not so much as the teachers" _she gave me a wink "_but just how its run by Ashley, but she can't know okay? Nobody can, I only told you because I was hoping maybe you'd like to go for a drink?" _She's gay too?

"Is that a good idea? I wouldn't want to put your job in jeopardy or anything? And what if somebody saw us? They think you're my student...?"

She giggled and I heard Emily scoff, I looked up to see her shaking her head.

"_don't worry about that. We'll cross that bridge if or when we come to it, so is that a yeah?" _she was brave.

"Yeah, why not...well...you swear you aren't a teenager?" I added a throaty laugh to show I was being serious but making it light hearted.

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure...look..." _she handed me her I.D and something to do with her article, almost like proof...it said she was 23 and her name Poppy Longington. She sounded like a posh bloody cow but she seemed...nice.

"Poppy?"

"_Shit yeah, I have to use a different name undercover so, I'm Poppy...as you can probably tell..." _she extended her hand and I shook it. She had soft hands.

"I'm Naomi, Naomi Campbell..." her eyes went wide...fuck. Ruined it.

"_fuck off? Really?" _she was laughing now but her voice was hushed, obviously the rest of the kids in the class were still under the impression that she was my student so we both had to be careful, for the sake of _both _of our jobs.

"Yeah. I know, it's awful, but unfortunately, my mother won't let me change it."

"_Aw it's cute, just like you"_

I blushed at this, with Emily, it had been a bit subtle and this felt completely different, like this could just _be. _

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself..." I shot back with a wink.

"ha_ thanks. So, when do you wanna go for this drink?"_

I looked at my watch... "well, I'm finished after this, so what about afterwards?"

"_Yes! That sounds great, erm, here's my number" _she made it look like she was writing notes, she looked at her book, then started writing "_Call me when you're at the pub or something because I have to go and see Ashley first, you know, let her know how my day went or whatever..."_

"Sure! How is it going so far?"

"_Pretty well" _she shot me another wink, there were still 40 minutes left because the class had a double lesson.

"Okay, well considering you don't actually need to learn, do you just wanna chat for a while?"

"_Sure, we'll have to make it look like I'm working you know, considering I'm a 'student'."_

We both chuckled

"Okay well-" ***BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*** "Sorry, ill be right with you in a minute"

I got my phone out subtly to read my text-

It was from Emily...

'_I think we need to talk properly, instead of just after class, can you meet me later?'_

No chance of that happening, I quickly shot a reply back so I could pay attention to Poppy.

'Sorry, I can't, going out for a drink'

I looked up and across at Emily, she just had that unattractive snarl on her face again, the jealousy thing was getting boring now...

"_Anybody interesting?"_

"Nope, they fucked me over so I'm done with them..."

"_what did they do? If you don't mind me asking?"_

"Not at all, we're bound to get to know each other one way or another..."

"_True...so?"_

"Well, we met each other just in town and then we started to get to know each other, only as friends, because she had a girlfriend, but then the girlfriend cheated and they broke up...a few weeks later, we kissed and she freaked out and ran off, then when I got home, she called and said she wanted to talk so I met up with her and we ended up kissing again and I had to go, so we left on a sweet note, after deciding we were kind of seeing each other but then she told me she was going to her ex's to talk and I didn't realise her ex lived near me and I saw them kissing and then we argued and my friend was over and she thought that my friend and I were shagging – which we weren't, so she slept with her ex, I slept with my friend to get back at her and now we just don't talk but she wants to sort things out, but I can't, I don't want to..." I whispered most of this considering the 'her' was sat 2 tables in front of us

"_Oh! That sounds rough, so why don't you want to sort things out?"_

"Because I think I might be interested in somebody else" I winked so she knew it was her.

And it was true, I couldn't forgive Emily and Poppy was hot, and sweet and she cared; she also understood about my job and she was in the same position, so yeah, I was interested in getting to know her.

"_Oh I see...I think I may be interested in somebody too" _She punctuated with a wink and we just both giggled until we were interrupted by something slamming on the desk, I look up to see Emily standing there with an angry look on her face and a her book on my desk...

"Yes Emily?"

"_Can I be excused?"_

"What for?"

"E_rm, because I don't want to be here?" _she said in a 'duh' tone...god she was really pissing me off today...

"No Emily, you can wait until the end of the lesson just like everybody else..."

She huffed "_fuck sake." _she went and sat back down and just glared at me...

"_What was her problem?"_

"God knows...hold on, she left her book" I picked up her book and took it over to her,

"What was that all about?" She looked at me with disbelief in her eyes and stormed out,

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back!"

I pretty much ran after her,

"Emily!" "Emily! "EMILY" She slowed down but didn't stop...

"That's it, run again..."

That point she turned around and came steaming up to me...

"_Don't you fucking dare! You can't throw yourself at students like that Naomi...I thought I was different...?" _

"I WASN'T FUCKING THROWING MYSELF AT HER!" We were outside of the college now so nobody could hear us "I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DIFFERENT TOO! BUT NO, YOU JUST FUCKED YOUR EX BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS FUCKING ASHLEY, WHICH I WASN'T UNTIL YOU FUCKED YOUR EX. YOU MAKE ME DO THE STU-"

She cut me off with a soaring kiss, it was full of emotion- hurt, anger, love, passion, jealousy, sadness.

She pulled back, "_I'm sorry..."_

"Me too" and I walked back into the college, but I could still hear her sobs and her calling me back

"_Naoms...Naomi...Naomi please..." _I wasn't going back...I couldn't. Whatever we had, was over.

_**END NOTE - PLEASE DONT HATE ME?!**_

_**Please leave a review whether or not you liked it!:D it all helps!:D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I am so sorry about how long it's taken me to write this, I've been on holiday for 3 weeks...aroundish, and then had things to do. It's short, but only because A LOT is going to happen in the next chapter and it all needs to be in one.**

**But first, I wanna say a few things 'kay?**

**1. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WITH SKINS FIRE.**

**2. Why are people writing about it on here? I don't want to be reminded of it.**

**3. I came out to my mom; she cuddled me and said it wouldn't change anything. WOW.**

**4. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me smile :D **

**5. I don't own Skins, or the characters, but if I did, ****_those _****things would not have happened.**

**Onwards we go...**

Chapter 10

Emily POV

What can I do to make her see how much I regret it with Spence and I really like her?

"I won't stop fighting for you!"

I wanted to make her see how much I wanted her.

All she did was carry on walking, how could she be so heartless? After that kiss? Had she found somebody new? Or was she _with _Ashley now?

_This is fucking ridiculous..._

In that moment I decided to do exactly what I thought I should do...she was just about to get to the door, I ran. I bolted across the courtyard to get to her, I needed to show her, as I was approaching, she must've heard my feet because she started walking quicker, so I ran even faster.

She stopped and I stopped to, bent over, panting with my hand on her back, stopping her from leaving.

"_What do you want Emily?" _She sounded so tired, and sick of all this shit.

"You, I want you" I didn't even give her chance to reply, I just smashed my lips against hers, and it was the most emotional kiss, I showed her how sorry and stupid I was, how much I loved her, because I'd come to the realisation that I _did _love her, and I was so scared, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight as I promised her earlier.

She was kissing me back, she wasn't pushing me away...

"_Just fucking-just stop!" _Okay. She wasn't pushing me away...She now had tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked broken.

"Why are you being like this?" She really fucking baffled me and I wanted to know where I stood...things had happened quickly. I get that, but she's like a faulty tap, hot and cold.

"_Being like __**what?**__" _Was she playing dumb, or trying to get a rise out of me?

"Hot and cold, I need to know where I stand, what you want, or want from me? Please can we just talk?" I was really hoping she would, just to sort things out, but the way she tensed up suggested that this wasn't going to happen.

She looked like she was considering it for a moment...but then whatever she was thinking, was quickly wiped away.

She shook her head in a regretful way, as if what she said wasn't what she wanted _"I'm sorry Emily, but I can't do this now, I have to go" _She made no attempt to leave, before she _actually _left, she sighed, and looked remorseful _"Goodbye Emily." _And with that, she left.

I didn't know what to do. She had just left, without a look back, she just walked away making it look so easy. All I could think about was that pain in my stomach and the questions floating around in my head, Had she met somebody else? Why has she changed so quickly? Did I do something wrong? She was just as bad as me, I fucked Spencer to make Naomi jealous, which resulted in her fucking Ashley. It was a big mess, but she was just as bad as me.

Right now, I needed to get royally fucked – alcohol and literally, fucked. It makes me sound like a bit of a slag, but after everything, I already felt as shit as I could, so what harm would it do? I didn't do it often, so fuck it.

I knew who I would go to, she was always up for it, and she would get me pissed to, not in the dodgy way, where she'd get me fucked up on booze and drugs and then screw me; we'd been in a relationship, other than me hating her, she was easy.

I made my way out of the gates, I knew she wouldn't be finished for another hour, but if It meant fucking me and getting pissed up, she'd bunk. She was trying to get us back together anyway so she would most likely do anything I asked of her.

'Spencer, it's Em, fancy meeting me for a drink?' I asked, the phone picked up as soon as I pressed the call button. Weird. But not I was waiting for her reply...

_'Hey baby, yeah, hold on...' _I heard some hushed voices and some weird sound, and then she was breathing down the phone again.

'_Sorry, had to be excused, I can come now, usual place?' _and all of a sudden, it seemed like a great idea, I knew Naomi was going for a drink, and they lived quite close together so maybe there was a chance of us bumping into one another, the only down side to this plan, was that I was with the girl who had ruined whatever we had, I should have been furious with the way she acts around and treats Naomi, but I was using her, and that made me feel like shit. I didn't do it often, other than the time I fucked her, this would be the first time, and I already hated it. I was getting her hopes up, but then, I remember _she _ruined it, _she _cheated on _me. _

_'_Usual place sounds great, I'll leave now, see you soon.'

I ended the call before she could reply.

Around half an hour later, I got to the pub, and Spencer was waiting outside for me.

"_Hey babe, you ready to go in?" _She said whilst walking over to me, and giving me a hug, and it was then it had hit me. She'd changed. She was more soft and warm and careful, normally she would have already been in there, flirting or pissed up, or just snog my face off, but now she _cared. Maybe she was truly sorry? _

_Maybe I should give her another chance? Maybe if I gave it some more time, I'd fall in love with her and this thing with Naomi, would just go away?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note - okay, so I changed the way I write peoples speeches! :D It was confusing a few people...I REALLY APRRECTIATE YOUR REVIEWS :D They make my day, honestly.**

**Please keep reviewing it really helps. **

**This Isn't that long, but I figured shorter more frequent updates are better than longer and less frequent? :D**

**Let me know what you think - I don't own Skins...**

Chapter 11

Naomi POV

Okay, so I wasn't expecting my night to go like this, I'll fill you in.

I got to the pub with Poppy, and it took us a little longer to get there than I thought it would, it appears she's knew to the area because she had no idea how to get to the actual pub. Anyway, literally as soon as I walked in, my stomach turned, in front of me, in one of the booths, was **my **little Emily, but that wasn't the part that made my stomach turn, it was the fact, she was sat on _Spencer's _lap. Which means she was doing it willingly, but not only was she sat on her lap, there were in a heavy kissing session with wondering hands, I had to go. I'd frozen in spot.

"_Naomi? You okay?"_

"_No, yeah, I just remembered, I have to go, I'm so sorry! Maybe we can do this another time?" _

"_Oh okay, is everything okay?"_

"_Fine, great, good yeah, just have to go! I'll call you!"_

And with that I ran out the door, leaving poor Poppy there, I had to lie, I couldn't sit in that pub with Emily eating Spencer's face, it's not even like it was to make me jealous, she didn't know I was going to be there. It just hurt so bad.

I hadn't been home 20 minutes before I heard banging on the front door; I was stood hunched over the counter in the kitchen just drinking vodka, straight. It took the pain away.

The knocking carried on, I thought it might be Ashley so I just shouted,

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood"

The knocking didn't stop, which means it wasn't Ash, she knows when I say that, that I need space.

I stood myself up and the alcohol hit me, it sent me woozy and I felt fire in my stomach. Different to the feeling in my stomach earlier at the pub, this one felt like, confidence. I was normally pretty confident anyway, but this made me feel invincible.

I made my way to my front door, wobbling and drifting, I tried to look through my peepy hole but I just banged my head,

"Oops" I giggled, Jesus alcohol really does make everything better. "Hold on", I'd bolted and chained my front door so people with a key couldn't get in – Mum and Ashley.

I eventually got the door unlocked and swung it open, but me in my stable state, lost balance and fell on my arse. _Fucking twat I am. _

I _think, _I wasn't sure, but I _think _Emily was at my door? What the fuck?

"What the fuck is going on with you?" Yep, it was my precious Ems.

Now, did I say anything about Spencer or just shut the door? I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, it hurt too much. After everything that's happened, I liked her way too much to be stood in front of her, drunk, anything could happen, it was better this way. Obviously my mouth didn't think keeping quiet was the right thing to do...

"Wait! Where's Spencer darling? Manage to peel her off of your face?" ooh, okay. Wasn't expecting that.

The look on her face was indescribable. Even in my fucked up state I could see it, Hurt, Anger, Shock and it looked like she was a little bit pleased with herself, man that's fucked.

"What are you talking about?" That's it sugar, play dumb.

"I saw you earlier sucking face with that slut. And now you're here, which means you've either just finished fucking, you're on your way to fuck her or you came to rub it in, so which?" fuck yeah, I wasn't backing down and letting her in. My house or my heart.

"I actually came to talk, but fuck it, you obviously don't care." Now she was starting to cry which instantly sobered me up, I didn't want to see her hurting or crying, not because of anybody and certainly not because of me.

"Emily, wait, come back." We really did have to talk, I need to stop my shit and act like a grown up.

10 minutes later we were both sat in the garden, in silence, nobody saying anything.

I needed to prove I could act like an adult, which I was.

"I'm sorry." I was curious to see what her reaction would be...

She looked up at me suddenly as if those words were the biggest shock in the world.

"Really? Why?" Oh – she wanted me to admit everything, guess it's time to face the music.

"Because I treated you like shit, I didn't give you a chance to explain and I should have, I really like you Emily." I was being deadly serious, I really did like her, I know i'm falling for her, which is why I had to give us some space, but I just can't. I put my hand on hers, and she looked at it and bit that gorgeous plump lip, the single of the pair I wanted to kiss so badly; so that's exactly what I did.

This was so nice, it wasn't a kiss that would lead to anything more, and it was just a peck, there was no deepening it, I just wanted to let her know how I felt. She was kissing back but then I felt her little hands pushing against my chest, what was wrong?

"What's wrong?" I was frightened, frightened she didn't want me any more – I couldn't blame her, I'd been a dick, and it looked like she was into Spencer again, this relationship would be awfully complicated too, I really couldn't blame her if she didn't want this, me.

"Nothings wrong, I just need to know you're sure, that you aren't going to change your mind?" I know what I've been like but now I'm sure. I want _her._ And only _her._

"Emily, I know I've been such a twat, but I want you, I really think this" I gestured between us "could work. I hope I haven't blown my chance, and if I have, I'll do anything to prove that I want you. I want us to be together Ems. So what-"

I was cut off by Emily kissing me forcefully.

"So what do you say? Wanna give us a go?" I was smiling, as was she, but I had pretty much just asked her to be my girlfriend, we obviously had to talk, but it could wait.

"Yeah, of course I do." She threw her arms around me and kissed me again, this time, it wasn't either of us interrupting us, I knew that voice...

"What the fuck is going on?"

**Shit son. So they finally get happy but it looks like somebodys about to fuck it all up again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GOD GUYS. I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON AND I HAVEN'T HAD MY COMPUTER:( I am really sorry though, this is only short because I had to write something for you lovely people and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and you won't have to wait as long.**

**I don't own Skins blah blah blah**

**So, without further or do...**

Chapter 12

Emily POV

You have _got _to be shitting me, I really didn't need this now.

How do I explain 'What the fuck is going on' to Katie Fucking Fitch, not only was Katie the bitch Fitch, but she was still adjusting to me being gay, sucking face with a girl, scrap that, woman, who happens to be my teacher, wasn't going to help the situation.

I was really fucking hoping Naomi would keep her mouth shut.

"I'm just going to make some tea..." Thank Jesus for that, I really like Naomi and I don't know what I was thinking about giving Spencer another chance, but Naomi was NOT going to help this situation.

Naomi walked off into the house but Katie didn't take her eyes off me. I was really fucking hoping Katie wouldn't know who Naomi was or _what _Naomi was...because knowing Katie, she would kick off big time and blurt it out, she was my twin, but she still hurt me, extremely often, purposefully or not, I don't know, but it's just the way it's always been, Katie Fucking Fitch, _the puppet master _and _her puppet. _

Ever since coming out though, I've kind of cut the strings, more freedom because my darling sister doesn't want people thinking she's gay, because if one twins gay, the other must be...imagine that? Queen Fitch with a girl, who would she be with? Effy? The most unlikely pair, ever.

Naomi had long gone and I was just having a staring competition with Katie, waiting for her to talk, I certainly wasn't going to break the silence, she'd come here, which reminds me, how the fuck did she know where I was?

"Emily what the fuck are you doing?"

Greeeeeeeat. She was here for a moan, she obviously was going to, but in all honesty, she sounded, almost tired, empathetic and she sounded like she actually cared for the answer...

I don't really know what I was doing, I was following my gut instinct and getting Naomi into a lot of trouble, it was extremely selfish of me, but I can't help myself, I mean, it's _Naomi._

"What do you mean 'what the fuck am I doing'? What does it look like i'm doing?"

I was hoping she wasn't going to play stupid like I am, but then I was hoping she wouldn't give me the most obvious answer, which was clearly the truth..."It looks like you are or were getting it on with a teacher."

Oh shit, how does she know?

"How did you even know that Katie?"

"That stupid bitch you were with phoned me in tears and said you had to her neighbours house, so I came her to find you because you didn't answer your phone and I fucking recognized her when I got here, you can't do this Emily."

I'm actually going to fucking kill Spencer, yeah sure, we went back to her house and I left her in the house and came to Naomi's to sort things out because I can't be without her, no matter how hard I try.

"How did you know she's a teacher?" I was quite curious because I never really saw Naomi around school, and Katie didn't have her for any lessons so I was really fucking curious.

"Because I've seen you like staring at her at school Emily, I'm not stupid, when you're with your stupid lezzer friend Effy and she walks past you pretty much drool, I think everybody knows."

I don't really know what she's talking about because like I said, I never really see her around...

"First off, don't talk about Effy like that, she's done nothing but be there for me, when you weren't. Secondly, I never see Naomi around so fuck knows what's going on there. Did Spencer tell you she was a teacher?"

I don't know if Spence knew Naomi was a teacher, but as they were next door and her mother didn't know about their arguments, I imagine she probably knows.

I'm going to fucking kill her, we've broken up and she's still making my life hell.

"Katie, are you staying for tea?" _Great fucking timing Naomi, I was just about to find out if Spencer grassed us up._

"No, come on Emily, we're going home." Katie could be so cold and controlling.

"No Katie, I'm not, I'll be home later and we can talk about it then okay?" This whole standing up to Katie is fairly new so I don't know how she's going to react.

She looked as if she was deep in though, it made me nervous when she was like this, Katie was never quiet, and Katie definitely never thought about things before saying them, it's why she was such a bitch and cold, she just hurt people because she didn't think about the majority of stuff she was saying.

"Okay, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you Emily, look after my sister yeah?" I assume she was talking to Naomi, who just nodded, I think she was scared of my twin sister.

Katie just walked off and I turned to Naomi,

"I'm so sorry, I'm goin-"

"Don't apologize, but, I think you should go home and talk to Katie, I'll call you later."

With that she gave me a quick kiss and went inside.

**So, that's it, chapter 12 done!**

**Please leave a review, it really really helps:)! **

**Thanks for waiting so patiently.**


End file.
